Soledad
by Hetalian97
Summary: Un corazón solitario y destrozado a esas altura no tiene reparación. Una chica desolada, abandonada y amenazada estaba desprotegida. Él es un hombre que sin querer llegaría a su vida a enseñarle mucho más que lo que hay en los libros, un apoyo inesperado en una situación de emergencia se convertiría en lo mejor de su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

Cada año comenzaba de manera distinta, este caso era diferente. Comenzaba su vida universitaria, luego de sangre, sudor y lágrimas Hinata Hyuga había entrado a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo a estudiar derecho. Su padre Hiashi estaba orgulloso de ella y a pesar de tener un rostro serio e intransigente era cariñoso con sus hijas. Con determinación Hinata se prometió esforzarse para que su padre la viera graduarse a tiempo. Esto se debía a que tenía un pequeño tumor en la cabeza que podía detonar en cualquier momento, eso lograba angustiarla y generarle crisis emocionales, de noche lloraba hasta dormir, su verano vio a su padre internado en una clínica, lleno de tubos.

No se le hacía fácil asumir una responsabilidad tan grande de pronto. Sabía que su padre tenía propiedades y empresas que irían a parar a sus manos y debía proteger a su hermana de otro gran problema. Hizashi era un hombre demasiado ambicioso y presozo, vivía a costa de su hermano mayor y tenía en mente que luego de su muerte obtendría todo y eliminaría a sus molestas hijas que a sus ojos eran un estorbo. Hinata odiaba a su tío por mirarla de manera tan agresiva y odiosa, podía sentirse ultrajada con esa mirada, sabía que su padre no tenía mucho tiempo y ella se encargaría de mandar sus bienes con mano de hierro y no le daría un solo yen a ese desagradable hombre.

Caminaba por el campus lentamente, chocó con una chica rubia y de ojos azules que parecía perdida, ambas supieron en ese momento que estaban perdidas y buscando la misma clase, su nombre era Ino Yamanaka y venía de una familia de floristas. Caminaron un rato hasta encontrar su salón, era clase de "Derecho Romano" y el profesor se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los más grandes académicos de Japón, a pesar de ello era joven.

\- Este profesor es super guapo, su signo es libra, su cumpleaños es el 10 de octubre, se graduó hace 5 años, es hijo único y no ha perdido un solo caso en su carrera, a pesar de eso decidió dedicarse a la docencia. Es muy codiciado por las chicas de la facultad - Hinata reía con ese comentario, tenía su información completa haciendola parecer una investigadora profesional.

\- Eso significa que te gustaría salir con él - era más una pregunta que una afirmación Ino negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Hay un chico en la facultad de artes que bueno... - con pequeño rubor miraba hacia arriba - me gustaría salir con él, es 2 años mayor que yo y ya ha expuesto sus piezas, es muy talentoso - en realidad sí soñaba con un chico así, totalmente misterioso y amable, un corazón sensible que le encantaría descubrir.

\- Entonces no te rindas Ino-chan, eres preciosa y muy gentil. Ya sé, vamos a una de sus exposiciones y verá que puedes ser su inspiración - la rubia sorprendida de la manera en la que ella la apoyaba hizo que no se sintiera tan asustada de entrar a la universidad sin sus amigas ni nadie conocido.

\- Hinata-chan eres muy agradable, espero poder estar contigo en todas mis clases hasta terminar nuestros estudios - Hinata le puso el dedo meñique en frente.

\- Es una promesa - uniendo sus dedos con una sonrisa daba inicio una amistad más madura y duradera que cualquier otra.

Con un ambiente ameno y de conversación espectante entraba el tan conocido profesor. Rubio y de cabello corto con unos ojos de color zafiro, usando una chaqueta un tanto formal y unos pantalones azules. Su mirada era reflexiva y su voz profunda. En el aula se podía ver como las alumnas lo devoraban con los ojos. Hinata e Ino no parecían demasiado interesadas en él más que por su corta pero exitosa trayectoria como profesional.

\- Bienvenidos muchachos a la universidad. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré su profesor de Derecho Romano, como sospecharán esta materia no es nada fácil, pero con estudio constante dedicandole un tiempo cada día no sufrirán de ataques de pánico a finales de semestre - con una risa mezclada con un "me va a pasar" de parte de los alumnos - ¿alguna pregunta? - en medio de una risa femenina una de las chicas levantó su mano - dime - contestó el rubio.

\- ¿La chica con el mejor promedio podrá tener una cita con usted? - la risa se hizo más fuerte sacando de contexto a quien no esteraba un coqueteo tan directo.

\- Oh... Eh, bueno. Creo que sus promedios deben ser buenos para satisfacer sus ambiciones, si les soy sincero es la primera vez que me preguntan esto - con una risa sutil de parte de él sacó un plumón y comenzó a anotar pequeños puntos de apoyo para su clase - dejando eso de lado comencemos con la clase - los suspiros se podía oír en todo el salón.

\- Que descarada, es una falta de respeto - susurró Hinata mientras tomaba notas haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- No se puede evitar, es demasiado atractivo, no me sorprende que todas lo deseen como esposo - Hinata por un momemto se imaginó esa escena con él, no era posible, eran de realidades muy diferentes.

\- Pues debería casarse con una chica que lo merezca, que sea tan asombrosa como él - suspiraba con pesadez recordando que hoy debía ir a ver a su padre y a su hermana y hablar de los documentos y cosas que pasarían luego de unos meses y nadie se atrevía decir, la era después de la muerte de su padre.

El día fue agitado y lleno de espectativas, por suerte Hinata e Ino tenían todas sus clases juntas, eran una buena dupla. Posteriormente se suño un chico gordo con otro muy peresozo, otro callado y un amante de los perros. Por un momento todos los problemas de Hinata parecían disiparse, su risa volvía a ser sincera y sin preocupaciones pensando solo en la clase recién pasada y las futuras, opinando de los profesores y los compañeros, unos más agradables que otros. Al despedirse en la estación Hinata sintió el peso en sus hombros de nuevo, debía cuidar de su hermana Hanabi de 14 años. Cuando llegó a su gran mansión dejó su mochila y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre.

\- Hola papá - saludó besando su mejilla - ¿estás mejor? - preguntó mientras le daba una taza de té de manzanilla - por favor, toma un poco de té, te ayudará a relajarte - su padre asintió y acepto la taza.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó Hanabi entrando en la habitación y acostandose al lado de Hiashi - ¿ya estás mejor? - él asintió y ella feliz besó su mejilla - hoy fui al templo y pedí para que mejorarás - a los dos se les partía el corazón escuchar esa inocencia.

\- Ya que mis dos princesas están aquí necesito hablar algo muy impotante - ambas asintieron y se sentaron frente a él - Hanabi, tú eres mayor, debes comprender que yo no soy de fierro, un día no estaré aquí - las dos asintieron, pero Hinata le detuvo.

\- Papá, podemos hablar esto después - él negó. Hinata lo hacía con la intención de no mostrarse frágil ante su hermana.

\- Pero papá, no quiero hablar de eso. - la niña se acurrucó al hombre en su pecho cariñosamente - es muy triste un mundo sin papá, llovería todo los días y jamás saldría el sol - Hiashi la abrazó con ternura y Hinata trataba de no llorar.

\- Es una realidad, por más triste que sea. Como saben poseo un gran imperio y fortuna, quiero decirles que al momento de mi muerte ustedes heredarán mis posesiones y con esto quiero que las dos se cuiden entre ustedes - Hinata mordía su labio mientras Hanabi asentía.

\- Protegeré a Hanabi con mi vida papá, no te decepcionaré - tomó la mano de su adorado padre con una mirada fuerte y decidida.

\- Yo cuidaré a mi hermana - decía Hanabi con una dulce mirada hacia su padre - por eso no te preocupes y solo mejora pronto - acurrucada en el pecho de su padre este se dejaba querer por sus hijas.

Como siempre entraba un sirviente llamando a Hiashi, por primera vez Hinata se adelantó diciendo que nada era más importante que la salud de su padre y ella se ocuparía del resto. Fue a la sala encontrandose con ese hombre que le revolvía el estómago, tomaba un té de la India que su padre le había traído y tenía sus pies sobre la mesa, con una tos sutil se hizo notar.

\- Le rogaría no hacer eso en mi casa y no es restaurant en el que puede pedir cualquier cosa, ese té es mío y solo lo comparto con mi familia - estioca y con un rostro impasible trataba de no perder los estribos, podía sentir como se acercaba un ataque de pánico.

\- Pero soy tu familia - decía tratando de abrazarla disimulando muy mal su desagrado - necesito ver a mi hermano - tratando de pasar de largo de ella, sin embargo ella le detuvo con un gesto invitandolo a sentarse.

\- Mi padre no está en condiciones de recibir su visita. Ruego se vaya - él hombre con algo más de ansiedad trató de ir de todas formas - Kou está aquí, si no me obedece me veré forzada a llamarlo y sacarlo de aquí - un hombre vestido de negro se puso en la puerta.

\- Necesito mi mensualidad, Hiashi no me ha dado el dinero - Hinata trataba de no insultarlo por su descaro.

\- Ahora las cosas son distintas - levantandose de su asiento se puso frente a él - con mi padre enfermo soy yo quien cuida de él y no dejaré que su presencia lo altere. Siempre va a llorar con mi padre cuando usted y él tienen la misma edad con diferencia de un minuto. Kou, por favor, llevelo a la salida - antes de sacarlo Hizashi abofeteó a la chica dejando su mejilla roja.

\- Eres una mocosa de mierda, volveré y mi hermano se enojará si ve que su hija no le da lo que le corresponde a su amado hermanito menor- con amenazas se retiraba y sin que ella lo pidiera el cuerpo de seguridad le dio un buen escarmiento por golpear a la señorita.

Hinata estaba destrozada, se sentía tan mal que fue a vomitar al baño, entre temblores y mareos se fue a su habitación. Desde que su padre se había enfermado ella sufría de ataques de pánico, vivir con el miedo de que cada día su padre podía no despertar la aterraba, peor aún debía ser la nueva emperatriz de su holding, proteger a Hanabi y defender su honor frente a su tío. Acurrucada en un rincón de su cama trataba de calmarse. Perder a su adorado padre era demasiado para ella, siempre habían sido los tres contra el mundo y ahora todo eso se disolvía con una enfermedad mortal.

Durante la semana las cosas parecían mejorar, Hanabi sacaba a su padre a pasear por los jardines. Hasta iban a comprar al centro comercial por cortos momentos y luego tomaban el té en la terraza. Hizashi llegaba de vez en cuando en horas que Hinata estaba en casa y podía proteger a su familia y sacar a ese hombre. Sus clases le parecían divertidas e interesantes, sus profesores eran muy conocedores de sus materias aparte de amables y empáticos con sus alumnos. Salía por un café con Ino y sus amigos, todos se llevaban bien y sacaban multitud de fotos. Con el mes acabando Hinata llevaba un pastel a casa que vendían en la pastelería de la univesidad, mientras salía de allí se cruzó con su profesor, Uzumaki-sensei.

\- Naruto-sensei, buenas tardes - saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa sin mayores espectativas.

\- Oh, te llamas Hinata, ¿verdad? - ella asintió - lo vi en la planilla de mi clase y me pareció curioso tu nombre "lugar soleado", tiene un lindo significado - con una sonrisa brillante le daba una pequeña lección, ella debía hacer honor al nombre que le dio su madre.

\- Oh gracias - no sabía que más decirle, era cierto lo que le decían de él, era radiante y encantador - que tenga buena tarde sensei - con una pequeña reverencia se fue pero al poco camino vio a Kou corriendo hacia ella.

Miles de posibles razones se le pasaban por la cabeza, en un segundo pudo ver posibles ideas y acciones que debía tomar en un corto plazo de tiempo. Su carga era inmensa, un ataque de pánico estaba muy cerca, cada vez eran más seguidos aunque la intensidad era la misma. Kou era un hombre controlado y formal, pertenecía al cuerpo de seguridad de la familia y protegía a las dos heredeas ganándose el cariño de ambas transformandose en una especie de tío, ese puesto que Hizashi no se tomó la molestia de tomar.

\- Señorita, necesito que venga - ella le siguió por inercia pero con un mal presentimiento - su padre y su hermana necesitan de usted - ella se detuvo en seco temblando.

\- ¿H-Hanabi? - preguntaba - dime que ha pasado - totalmente pálida, Kou segía callado como una tumba - ¡Dime ahora! - con un susto él asintió.

\- Hubo un choque multiple y estaban los dos - no podía gritar ni siquiera llorar - se encuentran en cirugía - no demoró en vomitar - Hinata-san - limpiando su boca la acomodó y la cargó hasta el auto.

Mientras iba el auto a toda velocidad comenzó a llorar recargada en el hombro de Kou, quien ya sabía de los ataques de pánico y le daba calmantes cuando ella se lo pedía. Logró calmarse ordenando su cabello y sus ropas, tenía la mente casi en blanco, no veía un futuro o un pasdo, sino cada momento mientras iba a la clínica, al bajarse caminaba un poco rápido hasta llegar a la recepción de urgencia. Casi gritando exigió saber qué pasaba con su padre y hermana, luego de unos eternos minutos un paramédico se le acercó a explicarle toda la situación.

\- Señorita Hyuga, cerca de aquí ocurrió un choque con 5 autos particulares involucrados, su auto estuvo en medio, el conductor y su hermana fallecieron al estar en un mismo lado en que hubo mucho más daño que el resto. Su padre está en una cirugía compleja, solo queda rezar. Siento mucho su pérdida - el joven miró como la chica palidecía y se agachaba sin gritar o llorar, comenzó a vomitar y fue Kou quien la sentó.

No habían palabras para describir todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Su hermana, a la que había jurado proteger desde que su madre había muerto. No podría vivir su vida, estar a su lado, verla crecer, pelear por tonterías y luego abrzarse hasta dormirse. Las lágrimas fluían sin parar y su cuerpo temblaba, un terrible accidente le había arrebatado a su amada hermana. ¿Qué le diría a su padre? No lo soportaría, esto lo mataría. De pronto se vio sola frente a un mundo lleno de adversidades, sin el amor de nadie, nadie estaría a su lado, nadie la quería salvo ellos dos y de pronto lo perdería todo. No estaba lista para eso, era demasiado para ella. En medio de temblores y palpitaciones vio como se acercaba el médico ensangrentado, se levantó y con una pizca de esperanza de tener un pedazo de felicidad en su vida se secaba sus lágrimas.

\- Señorita Hyuga, lamento informarle que el señor Hyuga no pudo con la cirugía, un tumor en su cabeza reventó durante la operación y acabó con su vida - su esperanza en la vida se desvaneció en ese instante.

Pero no iba a llorar más a sus muertos en un lugar así, necesitaba estar ahí para ellos una última vez. Debía preparar los funerales para los dos, darles una despedida y llevarlos al mausoleo de la familia. Por más destrozado que estuviera su corazón debía aceptar la carga de todo eso por sí sola. Ya no importaba si dolía o no, debía actuar y después lloraría en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

\- Bien, agradezco su esfuerzo por salvar a mi padre. Solo le pido que sus cuerpos no tengan sangre, el resto lo haré yo. Firmaré lo papeles y haré todo lo que crea necesario - se dirigió a Kou mientras el doctor se dirigía a cumplir su orden - necesito a Hiruzen, llámalo ahora y que venga aquí - comenzaba a sentir esa mochila que cargaría el resto de su vida, su imperio y su soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de la autora:_

 _Lamento si demoré mucho, la verdad me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, me hizo llorar. Espero les agrade, esta parte es algo dura por lo que mi intención es que se lea con atención y capten a través de mis palabras el sentir de los personajes. Gracias por leerlo._

Era ya medianoche y luego de esperar mucho tiempo pudo Hinata finalmente ver sus cuerpos sin vida. La sala era fría por lo que ya no sentía sus dedos, a cada lado tenía lo que alguna vez fue su amada familia. Hanabi tenía sus ojos cerrados al igual que Hiashi pero a Hinata le parecía que tenía una expresión de dolor. Acarció la mejilla ya fría de su hermanita, tomó un pequeño banquillo y se puso frente a Hanabi.

\- Mi amada hermanita, eres tan pequeña. Desearía haber sido yo quien estuviera en tu lugar. N-No puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor que sentiste, ahora todo está en paz y odio eso, extrañaré tanto escucharte gritar por cualquier cosa, toda la escuela extrañará tus bromas inofensivas o tus pequeños gestos de generosidad con la gente en apuros. - inundada en lágrimas volvió a reinar el silencio - ay hermanita, qué voy a hacer sin ti ahora, siempre me apoyaste, rezabas para que cumpliera mi sueño - con suves sollozos tomaba la mano de su joven hermana - ahora yo voy a despedirte de la manera que mereces - con un largo suspiro se vio interrumpida por el personal de la funeraria.

\- Señorita Hyuga - le llamó un anciano muy canoso - permitame darle mi más sentido pesame por su pérdida - la chica asintió y se dejó abrazar por el.

\- Señor Hiruzen, agradezco su presencia aquí - lo guió hacia los cuerpos - usted es quien hace todos los temas funerarios de la familia Hyuga. Necesito maquillaje para que no destrocen al resto así como a mí - Hiruzen tomó su mano con ternura.

\- Ahora tú eres la cabeza de la familia, aunque aún recuerdo cuando te escondías tras tu padre asustada - con un rostro cariñoso veía como volvía a llorar. - oh vamos, ahora debes ser una niña fuerte - abrió sus ojos con desición ante sus palabras llenas de estima.

\- Las cosas serán a mi manera. Llamen a la escuela de Hananbi y que se avise a su amigos, merecen despedirse de mi adorada hermanita. Vistan a mi padre y hermana con sus kimonos favoritos. Hay que avisar al clan, salvo a Hizashi, no lo quiero ver en el velorio de mi padre - un poco sorprendido Hiruzen trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Hinata-chan, ese no es el protocolo, su hermano debe estar presente - con ojos serios sacó Hinata el carácter de su familia, estoico.

\- Él no es mi tío ni el hermano de mi padre, es un desgraciado, mató a mi padre, yo lo veía cuando mi padre se desplomaba en casa agotado luego de que él viera a ese horrible hombre, lo mató de angustia, ese hombre mató a mi padre con sus palabras venenosas solo para darle lastima y lo mantuviera. No dejaré que llore de manera tan falsa en el ataud de mi padre - ya no iba a ocultar su desprecio por ese señor y hasta lo expulsaría de toda la familia.

\- Como usted diga - respondió el anciano bajando su cabeza entristeciendo a Hinata, le era muy duro hacer sentir a alguien tan respetable y mayor como un mero subordinado.

\- Oh querido abuelo, no haga esa cara que me parte el corazón. Me disculpo si le he faltado el respeto - con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido de su padre, pero lo haría más tarde con él vestido de la forma correcta.

Se fue a su mansión y se baño con premura. Se puso sus ropas para funerales y preparó todo de la manera correcta salvo por el detalle del hermano, no iba a ceder en eso, cambió solo el hecho de que el chofer se velaría al lado de sus familiares, no era sorpresa, dado que ella era muy cercana a su personal desde que era una niña. Con abrazos y pequeños regalos demostraba lo grande que era su cariño por su cuerpo de seguridad, ellos estaban ahí con ella apoyandola, incluso las esposas de ellos tenían un cariño especial por ella, dado que Hinata era huerfana de madre en ese tiempo. Cuando llegaron los cuerpos vino con ellos una serie de socios de su padre y amigos de su hermana llorandola como almas en pena. Mirando el ataud con su padre en él vio que era el momento.

\- Mi querido viejo, ahora más que nunca te voy a extrañar, eras todo lo que tenía después de que mamá muriera. Nunca me dejabas sola, si tenía una pesadilla me dejabas dormir contigo, no importaba lo que pasara siempre estabas conmigo. Me encantaba ir a tu oficina y tomar un café bien conversado, siempre te hacías el tiempo para mí y Hanabi. Siendo yo la hija mayor estoy un poco más preparada para esta nueva carga, no te decepcionaré lo prometo. Mi único deseo hubiera sido haberte dado un beso de despedida. Te quiero tanto papá, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer - al hablar sus lágrimas fluían, pero no hipaba, parecían lágrimas de sangre, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Kou la miraba desde lejos, la había conocido luego de que la señora Hana muriera en un tiroteo dado que unos delincuentes le tenían un gran rencor, 3 años después los encerraron , pero a Hashi le arrebataron su paz respecto a la seguridad de sus preciosas hijas, por lo que Hiashi no dudó en contratarles seguridad, además de ello temía que las secuestraran. Cuando vio a Hinata, era una niña asustada llorando tras de un árbol, le decía que quería a su mamá. Kou la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un chocolate diciendo que ese era un remedio para dolores del corazón. Ella aceptó y luego de llorar un rato en su hombro se durmió en sus brazos, de a poco se ganó su cariño esa niña de ojos blancos, así como ella le quería muchísimo. Ahora la veía destrozada de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que ahora era una mujer, pero su llanto desolado no había cambiado.

\- Señorita, ¿tiene alguna orden? - ella con rostro pensativo negó suavemente.

\- No, llora a tu colega, despidete de él. Todos los que estamos aquí es para decir adiós - el hombre de unos 30 años la tomó entre sus brazos dejando que ella sollozara en su pecho.

\- No puedo soportar ver a la señorita tan triste - acariciando su cabello sentía su hipar.

\- Esto es tan injusto, lo de mi padre lo comprendo, pero Hanabi tenía 15 años - Kou besó su frente y la miró de una manera casi paternal - no te vayas nunca por favor - él asintió sonriendo.

Kou se vio a sí mismo como un pilar para Hinata, debía protegerla. Un movimiento inteligente fue enviar al chico nuevo a vigilar la entrada y no dejar que Hizashi entrara, le molestó profundamente la manera en que la había tratado, así que si se presentaba de nuevo lo encararía, no rompería su promesa para con Hinata, esa niña ya había pasado por mucho y ahora estaba totalmente sola. Al transcurrir el día Hinata se dedicó a atender a quienes venían a darle sus condolencias, socios, amigos de Hanabi y familiares lejanos. De pronto Ino apareció molesta junto con Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji y Shino, Hinata sorprendida al ver que todos ofrecían flores y un rostro de sincero dolor se lanzó a su brazos.

\- Eres una tonta Hinata - dijo Kiba acariciando su cabeza - nos tardamos en enterarnos, debiste haber llamado - ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

\- No quería molestarlos, pero gracias por estar aquí, me he sentido muy sola - saliendo hacia los jardines se sentaron en la terraza.

\- ¿Todo esto lo hiciste sola? - preguntó Shikamaru - se ve muy problemático - Hinata trataba de no quebrarse frente a ellos.

\- No, Kou, el jefe del cuerpo de seguridad y Hiruzen, el encargado de estos ritos me ayudaron - suspiró cansada mientras Choji le entregaba una bolsa.

\- Come un poco, debes estar muy estresada. Ino me dijo que cuando te pasa eso no comes - ella tomó el paquete casi llorando.

\- Son tan amables conmigo, ¿cómo supieron todo esto? - preguntó Hinata respecto a dónde vivía y del fallecimiento de su familia.

\- Naruto-sensei nos dijo que te vio angustiada y que escuchó algo de un accidente - respondió Ino - estaba preocupado por ti así que me envió un correo y yo busqué tu dirección - Hinata un poco sorprendida que él se haya preocupado por ella.

\- Ya veo, hablamos un poco en la pastelería, pero no pensé que eso le preocuparía. Tal vez me vio hablando con Kou - comiendo un poco se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en el estómago y estaba un poco hambrienta.

\- Traje mi set de maquillaje, te ves un poco demacrada y en tu posición no se vería bien. Deja que te ponga un poco de maquillaje - Ino parecía muy interesaa en ella y es que Hinata siempre pareció muy fuerte cuando se estaba muriendo por dentro, se sentía muy culpable de no haberse dado cuenta de su dolor.

\- Es muy buena - le elogió Sai haciendo sonrojar a la chica rubia - me maquilló para una exposición artística - el resto lo miró extrañado.

\- Le reflejé un cielo estrellado en su rostro - dijo Ino molesta.

\- No me molestaría algo de maquillaje - contestó con una risa llena de tristeza.

\- Hinata, no te sientas avergonzada de tu dolor, llora lo que quieras. Ya no estarás sola - comentó Shino con una voz muy tranquilizadora, el resto no dudó en conocordar con él.

\- Ay chicos, son tan dulces conmigo, me dejan sin palabras - con una sonrisa mucho más sincera se sintió mucho mejor, menos sola en el mundo.

Luego de unas horas todos se dirigieron al cementerio a un lado del mausoleo de la familia Hyuga. El cuerpo del chofer se envió a una tumba privada donde la familia de él decidiera, a Hinata no le temblaba la mano cuando costeaba algo que a su muy justo juicio correspondía. Se preparó un pequeño podio en el que se dirían pequeños discursos y el más importante de todos era el de la nueva cabeza de la familia Hyuga. Estaba muy asustada por esta nueva responsabilidad, no podía fallar, no debía ser motivo de estar en la prensa, todo en su vida debía ser perfecta para corresponder a sus antecesores y a su gran apellido. Frente a 200 presonas aproximadamente se paró en el podio con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Buenas tardes. - dio un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir - soy Hinata Hyuga. Agradezco mucho su presencia aquí, a los compañeros de Hanabi y a su maestro. Debería partir por aquí, mi querida hermana, no se puede vivir con el dolor de perder a tu igual y menos a quien es menor que uno. Y bueno, mi padre gozó de su vida junto a nosotras y junto a sus socios y amigos. Él fue un pilar vital en mi vida y espero hacer honor a su fortaleza, era un hombre muy fuerte y estoico, sensible y bueno, para sus hijas era el mundo entero. Solo resta decir que conocerlos y llamarlos mi familia fue el honor más grande de mi vida. Los amo. - bajó del podio y se lanzó a los brazos de Kou sollozando mientras entraban los cuerpos al mausoleo dando la despedida final.

Nada podía ser más doloroso que eso. Corrió hacia otro lado sin rumbo y se dejó caer en el suelo, no dejaba de pensar en Hanabi, su niña pequeña, cuando ella le contaba sus sueños, imaginaba su salida de la escuela, le mostraría su universidad, dado que ella también quería ir a la universidad de Tokyo, pero a estudiar pedagogía. Lloraba solo recordando su voz y sus ojitos blancos, ella asumió su rol de madre ya que nunca la conoció. Hiashi, su padre adorado, vivir sin él era como vivir sin su norte, él le ayudaba a decidir ciertos momentos de su vida, pero también le celebraba sus logros, cuando cumplió 20 años le dio su reloj de bolsillo que siempre había adorado desde que era niña, o le daba joyas en ocaciones que él consideraba únicas. El cielo nublado reflejaba su vida, no podía vivir y aún así lo haría, sola, se levantaría de eso, porque eso debía hacer. Su vida era el único regalo que le había dado su madre y lo que le daría fuerza era el amor que le dieron su padre y su hermana. No, el cielo no depejaría en su corazón. Kou puso su chaquta en sus hombros y la guió al auto, parecía un perro abandonado y eso era, ¿de qué sirve que todos digan que te acompañarán si es solo una palabra de cordialidad? Ni él podía acompañarla. Nadie podía, ella debía sanar su corazón por sí sola.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo peor de los desastres son sus consecuencias, y eso no se ve hasta que todos se han ido a casa y se está solo en casa. Hinata despertó en su cama con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya era sábado y podía hundirse en su propia miseria hasta hartarse. No se molestó en comer, fue al cuarto de su hermana a ordenar un poco las cosas. Mientras trataba de no temblar, dado sus frecuentes ataques de pánico recibió una llamada del abogado de su padre, no le conocía mucho, así que optó solo por ser cordial.

\- Señorita Hyuga, en 2 horas más se realizará una reunión en el holding, necesitamos la presencia de la accionista mayoritaria - era Hashirama, un hombre gentil que se veía demasiado joven para su edad.

\- Hashirama-san... Bien, salgo enseguida. - colgó luego de esas palabras. Luego de los funerales no iba a tener calma suficiente como para honrar a sus muertos.

Se duchó y decidió usar un traje blanco con una chaqueta azul y tacones blancos. Tomó el reloj de su padre y unos aretes de Hanabi, era su manera de decirse a sí misma que no los olvidaría en nigún momento de su vida. Había mucha culpa en su corazón, que jamás se disolvería. Al entrar al holding entró con la tarjeta de su padre y la cabeza en alto, no debía demostrar debilidad en ningún momento. En la oficina vio a 10 personas en una mesa ovalada de vidrio con la cabecera vacía esperando a que ella ocupara su lugar, Kou estaba detrás saludandole con sutileza. Se sentó y con una presencia fuerte dio inicio a la reunión.

\- Hinata-sama, luego de su lamentable pérdida es usted la que nos guiará - un poco angustiada ella asintió - sin embargo, su padre nos dejó un camino hecho a lo largo de 6 años, esto se debe a su condición de estudiante y su padre solo quería que terminara antes de asumir su puesto - su padre de verdad pensaba en todo.

\- No dejaré de lado este holding, mi padre me entrenó para saber de finanzas y ver los crecimientos. Vendré una vez por semana a revisar, por más que deseara ayudar no tengo el conocimiento suficiente. - el resto no dudó en estar de acuerdo con ella.

\- Necesitamos que firmes tu sucesión - dijo Hashirama ofreciendole un papel.

\- Está bien. - antes de firmar leyó el contrato y procedió con su firma - antes de discutir otro tema necesito comunicarles que, en vista de las circunstancias, Hizashi, hermano de mi padre queda vetado de este holding, por lo que cualquier negocio que haya tenido a su cargo pasará a manos de los accionistas minoritarios - Hashirama al igual que el resto estaba sorprendido de como Hinata rompía lazos con la única familia dejandolo sin nada - mi padre le mantenía dado que sus negocios tenían pérdida - suspiró con pesadez tratando de esconder su rencor por Hizashi - si no desean esta carga mis estimados socios lo comprenderé - dijo terminando su petición.

\- Bien - dijo un accionista joven - si registra pérdida me parece un desafío - con esas palabras de apoyo Hinata se sintió mucha más fuerza.

\- No debe ser parte de este holding, me parece noble de parte de Hina-chan su intención de proteger lo que su padre le dejó - respondió una mujer de unos 50 años.

\- Quiero hacer crecer esta empresa, esto que mi padre construyó con sus propias manos - miró hacia todos los socios y sintió deseos de llorar - disculpen - dijo tratando de calmarse.

\- Sabemos que esto no es fácil, tan joven - dijo un anciano - eras un bebé cuando nos embarcamos en esta empresa - le sonrió - él era un hombre extraordinario - ella asintió entre sollozos.

\- Pero haré honor a él, mi adorado padre. Quiero que se ponga un cuadro con su imagen a la entrada con una placa - Hashirama asintió y mandó a un asistente a cumplir con su pedido.

Al salir del holding trató de calmarse. Kou como siempre iba a su lado, no la dejaba sola en ningún momento en público. No podía evotar sentirse como su hermano mayor. La llevó a su casa, Hinata le invitó a tomar un café y comer un poco. En realidad, necesitaba conversar un poco y Kou era el único que podía entender un poco la situación por la que ella estaba pasando.

\- Ha sido muy valiente hoy señorita - Hinata negó con un poco de melancolía en sus ojos.

\- Solo quiero sacar a ese hombre, él mató a mi padre y odiaba a mi hermana, era descuidado cuando cuidaba a Hanabi, de vez en cuando la tomaba como si fuera un objeto dejandole lesiones, ella se escondía de él - Kou tomó su mano con ternura.

\- Él va a venir a exigir lo que le pertenece - dijo preocupado, ahora ella estaba en peligro y no sabía que tan peligroso sería eso.

\- Le forzaré a sacar su verdadera cara. Él odiaba a mi padre por ser el hijo perfecto, en cambio, él es un pobre diablo, debe aceptar eso - dijo molesta.

\- Señorita, no cultive ese rencor en su alma - con sorpresa le miró esa chica tan compleja. Era cierto, no debía guardar rencor.

\- Es cierto, ¿quién soy yo? - soltó una risa llena de ironía - es como si a él lo culpara de todo, de todos modos no cederé en las medidas que tomé hoy - Kou asintió y terminó su café.

\- Si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué odia tanto a su tío cuando es lo único que queda en su familia? - preguntó tratando de comprender un poco más a esa ahora enigmática niña - pareciera que quisiera vengarse de él - dijo tratando de aplacar su ira.

\- Es una historia algo larga. Papá y Hizashi a pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes, mi padre era responsable y muy inteligente, sin embargo era demasiado influenciable. Mi padre viene de una familia muy pobre, de campo, por lo que el tema de aceptar cargas de los padres era más común de lo que yo quisiera. Mi padre creía que debía mantener a su hermanos y él lo sabía, así que vivía a costa de mi familia manipulandolo a su antojo, esas malditas visitas comenzaron a matarlo, se desplomaba en la cama o el suelo. Quiero justicia y si puedo quitarle lo que es mío por derecho lo haré - comenzó a llorar de la pena tan patente - mierda, era mi padre y le importó un carajo exigirle más y más aún cuando estaba internado. Él nunca amó a su hermano así como yo amo a Hanabi, jamás le haría daño, mucho menos sabiendo que eso la lastima - Kou la llevó a un sofá y la puso a su lado.

\- ¿Recuerda cuando murió la señora Hana? - sacó una barra de chocolate - tome, esto sanará sus heridas - acurrucada en su pecho comía silenciosamente - no se angustie por ese hombre, ya no hay nada más que hacer - acariciando su cabello suavemente vio a su pequeña hija en Hinata.

\- Ese hijo de puta mató a mi padre - llena de rencor en su corazón vio parte de su verdadero ser, oscuro y asustado.

\- Siempre estaré de su lado, no le abandonaré - ella feliz le tomó sus manos.

\- Eres una de las pocas buenas persona que hay en mi vida - dijo con lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Cuando ella se quedó sola en su casa notó que era demasiado grande para ella, no tenía sentido. Pensó en irse a vivir sola en un lugar agradable y dar un vuelco en su vida, necesitaba algo más acorde a su realidad, tomaría un par de cosas de su padre y Hanabi y el resto lo dejaría en la bodega privada de su padre en el holding. ¿Qué haría con su hogar? Ya no era un hogar, no, eran muros y muebles sin calor de hogar. Recordó el asistente de su padre, el cual ahora debía trabajar para ella, le invitaría a un lugar a cenar y charlar un poco respecto a su casa y mudarse, no era momento de hundirse en los recuerdos, debía construir una nueva vida por sí misma, es muy difícil cuando es solo una persona contra el mundo, sin un pilar en si familia para hacerle sentir mejor y con un norte mucho más claro, ahora caminaba a tientas.

Cuando fue a la universidad de nuevo sintió un viento frío que le refrescó el alma. En Derecho Romano vio que Ino le esperaba con unos dulces hcchos en casa. Se los había mandado su mamá a ella, Ino le había dicho que a Hinata le gustaban los dulces, así que le envió unos rollos de canela y un poco de leche.

\- Mamá dijo que esto te podía hacer sentir mejor, por favor desayuna, se nota que no has comido bien estos días - Hinata se dejó caer en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener - tomó el rollo de canela, eran iguales a los de su madre, no probaba algo así desde que tenía 6 años, comenzó a llorar - está bueno, disculpa, estoy un poco sensible - dijo secando sus lágrimas.

\- No te angusties por estar así, lo comprendo - la abrazó suavemente - para eso estoy aquí - le sonrió con un brillo que contagió a su amiga.

Cuando comenzó la clase Naruto miraba de reojo a Hinata, había quedado preocupado por ella luego de verla en la pastelería. Se veía demacrada, pero no iba a ser imprudente, podía ofenderla. Hinata trataba de no parecer débil y atender bien para tomar los apuntes adecuados. Al terminar la clase era media mañana, así que Hinata fue hacia el cafetería, los demás iban a la biblioteca, así que más tarde los alcanzaría. Mientras pensaba que pedir vio a Hizashi correr hacia ella, nervios y totalmente desprotegida se quedó clavada al piso con una expresión de angustia.

\- Mocosa de mierda - gritó tomando su brazo y llevandola hacia una pared - ¿quién te crees para sacarme del negocio familiar y quitarme mi mensualidad? - comenzó a apretar su graganta suavemente.

\- Te lo mereces, mataste a mi padre, me quitaste a mi amado padre, no dejaré que acabes con lo que él me dio - soltó un quejido leve de dolor al sentir más presión.

\- Tú me vas a darme el dinero que yo te pida. Mira que el viejo de mierda de Hiashi no me dejó asegurado - sus palabras fueron suficientes como para hacerla forcejear - oh, di en el punto sensible de la cabeza de la familia. Él no era un buen hombre y solo se amaba a sí mismo, ese cariño que te tenía era manipulación - comenzaba a aumenmtar la presión en su cuello - esto es solo una amenaza, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, hija de- se vio interrumpido ante un golpe en su pierna.

\- Es suficiente, sueltela - Hinata cayó al suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento.

\- No te metas en esto imbécil - Hinata se lanzó contra él.

\- Estoy harta de ti - sacó sus llaves y haciendo un puño golpeó su pómulo - no vuelvas a tocar a mi padre viejo de mierda.

\- Hinata tranquila - dijo Naruto haciendole una llave inmovilizandolo - llamé a la policía, irá a prisión por agredir a esta jovencita - aún forcejeando no paraba de quejarse.

\- No te liberarás de mí - por primera vez sintió valor de enfrentar al "asesino" de su padre.

\- No tienes nada que quitarme, sin mi hermana o mi padre no tengo miedo, ya no mantendré a un sangano como tú. Oh viejo de mierda, no debiste haber nacido, maldito sea - estaba gritando mientras lloraba.

Luego de entregarlo a la policia, tomó a Hinata y la llevó a un banco, lloraba sin parar, la arrulló en su pecho, parecía un gatito asustado. Vio como ese hombre la agredía, era injusto no poder molerlo a golpes, podía empeorar la situación. Hablaría con Sasuke, un juez de alto rango, no dejaría que ese hombre atormentara a Hinata.

\- Sensei - susurró al ver sus ojos azules - ¿qué pasó? - él la llevó a un pequeño café y le dio un chocolate caliente.

\- Hinata - se sentó en un sillón amplio junto a ella - ¿quien era ese hombre? - ella parecía ida por lo que acrició su cabello.

\- Mi tío - la respuesta no le sorprendió dado que ambos tenían los mismos ojos - ay sensei - se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desolada.

\- Calma Hinata, estoy aquí, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño - en ese momento no pensó como se estaba involucrando con ella, solo quería detener sus lágrimas.

\- Me duele mucho - susurraba en su pecho.

\- Mirame - tomando sus mejillas conectaron sus miradas - puedo ver que tu corazón carga con un gran dolor que no te preguntaré, pero a este ritmo no vas a poder vivir bien. Si está bien para ti, quisiera que me lo contaras cuando lo desearas - le entregó un papel con un número de teléfono - llámame y estaré ahí, hasta puedo ayudarte en temas legales y con la materia que estamos viendo ahora - ella tomó el papel con cuidado.

\- ¿Por que hace esto? - preguntó con suspicacia - usted cumple un rol muy lejano - él negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero hacer justicia por ti. No necesito ser un genio para saber que la vida ha sido injusta contigo - le tomó suavemente la mano - sufres de ataques de pánico y estás muy delgada, asumo que no comes bien - en verdad era radiante, un hombre joven, atractivo y con un alma gentil.

\- Quizas le llame - se recostó en su hombro y comenzó a dormitar un poco. Naruto la miró un momento y la dejó dormir un rato, debió se agotador todo lo que pasó en su vida estos días.

Ese día por primera vez en un tiempo ella descansó un poco, la relación con Naruto avanzó, ella le sonreía de vez en cuando en clases, pero era distante y al parecer lo era con todos. Era una chica inteligente, no bajaba sus notas pero se le veía sin esperanzas. Ino trataba de animarla en vano al igual que el resto de todo el grupo. Naruto se cuestionaba un poco su interés por ella, parecía ser lástima, pero no era tan simple.


	4. Chapter 4

No era capaz de decirle que su intención era mucho más profunda de lo que él sabía. A sus 16 años su padrino murió de una enfermedad complicada, él fue quien lo guió en la carrera de derecho, dado que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos mientras sus padres viajaban por negocios. En el cementerio había un cortejo largo y de mucho estatus, en él iba una niña llorando en brazos de un hombre joven. El llanto de esa niña le rompió el corazón, tan desgarrado y pidiendo ayuda, ella le miró un momento, esos ojos blancos tan expresivos que lograron paralizar todo por un momento en su vida, al siguiente instante volvió a romper en llanto. Al crecer olvidó ese instante, olvidó a esa niña y todo lo que eso involucraba. Cuando se reencontraron, ese día volvió a su mente sintiendo una conexión mucho más profunda con ella, se le veía demacrada, no quería volver a ver esa mirada llena de tristeza en esos ojos blancos, no de nuevo, cuando se cruzaron de nuevo la empatía por ella nació al instante. Por eso avisó a Yamanaka de que ella necesitaba de sus amigos, fue una especie de corazonada saber que ella estaba en una situación límite.

Sin saber eso, Hinata estaba bajo un profundo estrés emocional, no fue capaz de mover nada de su padre en su escritorio. A lo largo de las semanas vio un departamento grande y acogedor, ese sería su nuevo hogar, la mudanza fue en total silencio acompañada de Kou, quien iba en su ayuda cada vez que ella lo necesitara. Era un departamento grande y elegante, debía vivir de acuerdo a su estatus, lo llenó de fotos de su padre y hermana, manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de su amada familia. Supo luego que debía ir a declarar por un caso en tribunales por el caso de Hizashi, varias noches tuvo sueños respecto a ese episodio. Al ver a Naruto en su clase de siempre esperó a quedarse sola en el salón y se le acercó un poco tímida, o más bien asustada.

\- Sensei - al oír su voz se alegró un poco - no puedo hacerlo sola - le entregó el documento indicando la fecha y todo lo que él ya sabía por sus contactos.

\- Hinata, iré contigo y seré tu defensa - un poco escurridiza trató de rechazar su gentileza, pues sólo esperaba que él le acompañara a declarar - pero necesito saber todo el caso - que él supiera toda su vida era francamente aterrador.

\- No quiero revivir mi pasado de nuevo - con un nudo en la garganta trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

\- No necesitas mostrarme esa expresión - tomó su mentón suavemente, esa mirada lograba hacerle sentir una tristeza llena de nostalgia.

\- Es muy largo y triste - dijo casi en un suspiro - no he vivido una vida normal y eso me asusta - deseaba que alguien pudiera entenderla un poco que fuera.

\- Me gustaría verte - esas palabras bastaron para hacerle sonrojar levemente - en un lugar más tranquilo, si te quiebras no quiero que eso te averguence - asintió levemente sin una expresión clara en el rostro.

\- Si quiere... Puede venir a mi departamento - sabía que esta relación anormal, pero estaba desesperada por algo que cambiara su vida.

\- Dime la hora y el lugar, ahí estaré - su sonrisa era confiada y un tanto embriagadora.

En un segundo se dieron cuenta de lo anormal de su relación, Hinata podía hunir a Naruto con un rumor y acabar con su amada carrera. En el peor de los casos él le podía hacer reprobar su materia. A pesar de estar consientes del riesgo que ambos corrían no sentían peligro, había una confianza mutua que nacía a partir de una mirada, lo cual era lo mismo que decir que se basaba en nada. Naruto era capaz de protegerla y Hinata podía confiar en su apoyo, deseaba tener más gente como él a su lado, su vida no sería tan dura. A ratos se sumía en una depresión que trataba de mantener a raya, se sentía como una granada sin seguro, de un segundo a otro estallaría acabando con todo. Al día siguiente Hinata vio a una muy enojada Ino, eso fue suficiente para angustiarla, cuando se sentó a su lado vio sus hermosos ojos azules brillar.

\- Debiste haberme dicho antes, somos amigas - sin comprender y con el corazón en la mano sentía su corazón acelerado.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué no te he contado? - Ino con una mirada pícara le sonrió.

\- Ninguna ha sido capaz de tener a Naruto-sensei tan pendiente como tú. Una chica te vio con él conversando muy juntos, no es necesario ser un genio para saber lo que pasa entre ustedes - Hinata negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

\- No es eso lo que pasó, él vio que mi tío me amenazaba y me protegió de él, lo envió a prisión preventiva y ahora debo declarar en el caso. Él es el único que creo es capaz de ayudarme en este caso - Ino cambió de expresión en un segundo, estaba bastante preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo no me dijiste? Esto es grave - Hinata suspiró un poco, esto le resultaba muy agotador - dime por qué te hizo algo tan horrible - jamás pensó en conocer un caso e abuso tan grave en alguien tan querido para ella como lo era Hinata.

\- Mi tío vivía a costa de mi familia, por eso al tener plenos poderes decidí eliminarlo del negocio. Eso lo enloqueció y decidió amenzarme, Naruto-sensei estuvo ahí para protegerme de él. - pensandolo bien, a su lado todo parecía simple y relajado.

\- Entonces, ¿no hay un romance entre ustedes? - Hinata volvió a negar un poco cansada.

\- No, sólo es algo temporal. De todas formas no somos iguales - era cierto, ni aunque quisiera podría aspirar a tener a un hombre tan excelso a su lado.

\- Bueno es mejor así, él es un poco mayor, pero eso no le quita lo guapo - riendo un poco veía como su amiga guardaba silencio un poco apenada, lo mejor era no darle más al tema.

A lo largo del día pasaron mucho tiempo juntas, le aliviaba un poco olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento. El holding no daba mucho problema, de vez en cuando decidía un tema o asistía a un evento como la cara visible. Su luto era lo más duro, de vez en cuando Kou la consolaba, era el único que conocía su dolor, su trabajo había cambiado, ahora era el gerente de seguridad de todo el holding, su dieta era ahora vasta, HInata tendía a cuidar mucho a quienes eran de una sola linea con ella. Mientras almorzaban todos juntos en el pasto, vio a Naruto pasar por ahí, la vista se le fue con él. Ino sabía que Hinata estaba inestable y buscaba llenar un poco ese vacío, sin embargo, Naruto-sensei era un hombre mayor y no daba para más que un simple amor imposible que podía ser catalogado de "Platónico" _(nota de la autora: Se refiere a amor platónico como un amor hacia el conocimiento y la interioridad del alma. No obedece al estigma de amor imposible y superficial)._ Para el resto de los muchachos estaba la intención de hacerla sentir feliz, trataban de no mirarla con lástima, para Kiba, ella era una chica a la que debía proteger y hacerla sonreir lo más que pudiera, por ello ese día llevó un pequeño presente.

\- Hi-Hinata - la chica le miró con un poco de curiosidad. Él, un poco incómodo, dado que no suele tener amigas y demostrar sus sentimeintos, sacó un pequeño chocolate - toma, no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces - Hinata lo tomó agradecida.

\- Eres muy amable - le sonrió un poco sorprendida.

\- Kiba, ¿no fue ese el chocolate que compraste ayer? - descubierto y avergonzado por la intromisión de Shino negó con fuerza.

\- Deberías ser más sincero con tus sentimientos - el moreno negaba ante la emocionada Ino. Para ella Kiba parecía ser la pareja ideal para ella, era fuerte y decidido, pero lo que más lo destacaba era que al igual que Hinata eran estudiantes de primer año.

\- No es eso, el chocolate libera endorfinas dando sensación de bienestar. Sólo quería que Hinata se relajara un poco - al ser estudiante de enfermería tenía conocimeinto avanzado respecto a las hormonas y le apeteció ser un buen amigo con ella.

\- En algunas culturas los chicos dan chocolates a la chica que preteneden - Hinata y Kiba enrojecieron ante el comentario inhibido de Sai que sonreía como de costumbre.

\- Kiba solo está siendo amable. Eres muy dulce al pensar en mí, este chocolate es ahora muy especial - lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió.

Con ver su sonrisa mientras lo comía fue suficiente para él, en realidad no era más que eso. Le entristecía mucho ver a una chica tan dulce caminar como un alma en pena, su vida era dura y él solo quería que ella compartiera esa carga con él, aunque fuera un poco. Con los gestos de sus amigos, Hinata podía sentir que no todo era tan malo, disfrutaba de la universidad y de lo que ello traía, amaba su carrera y a sus amigos. Una tarde decidió decirle a Ino parte de su vida solo para que ella entendiera por qué ella estaba tan estresada, lo único que no contaba jamás era la cantidad de dinero que ella manejaba, Hiashi le había enseñado que nunca había que decir eso o mucha gente interesada trataría de reventar su cuenta bancaria, así como lo había hecho Hizashi con él durante toda su vida. Recordó un día al lado de la cama de su padre mientras tomaban té con unos dulces, ella tenía 19 años.

\- Papá, ¿por qué aceptas que tu hermano venga a verte cuando estás tan enfermo? - la pregunta logró sacar de contexto a Hiashi, tal vez habían riñas entre ellos.

\- Porque es mi hermano y me quiere - respondió para probar su teoría de que Hinata no quería a su hermano.

\- No me agrada eso papá. Siempre que viene tu condición emepeora y parece no importarle la salud de su hermano, y lo peor es que a ti no te importa lo que pase con tu salud - su preocupación era genuina al igual que su molestia, varias veces pensó en eliminar a Hizashi, pero no pasaba más a allá de una fantasía de un mundo perfecto.

\- Hinata, sé que no quieres a tú tío, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi hermano, ese lazo jamás lo vas a poder romper - eso ella ya lo tenía claro, pero escucharlo toser y tener pequeñas arritmias eran suficiente para hacerla enojar.

\- Papá, no puedes dejar que él te haga esto, mira como estás, en una cama. Podrás decir que es por una enfermedad, pero cada vez que viene te pones peor porque arruina lo que sea que toque - sentía sus ojos humedecerse por la rabia y la impotencia - tengo miedo papá - le miró a los ojos mientras sus lágrimas fluian libremente.

\- Oh querida - la hizo acostar a su lado, Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza - también estoy asustado - acariciaba el largo cabello de su hija, era tan parecida a Hana.

\- Entonces, ¿entiendes por qué no quiero a tu hermano aquí? - el hombre asintió - no te angusties, yo me ocuparé de lo que sea necesario hasta que mejores y retomes tu lugar - ella era capaz de todo para tener a su padre a su lado muchos años más.

\- Dejé todo listo, tú y Hanabi heredarán todo, pero hasta que Hanabi sea mayor de edad tú manejarás el barco - Hinata asintió levemente.

\- Deja que te cuide papá, sé que puedo hacerlo. Más que el holding me importas tú - sus palabras estaban llenas de cariño y sincera preocupación.

\- Está bien, pero sólo será por un tiempo, tú tienes que hacer tu vida también - la chica sonrió mientras se acurrucaba con él.

\- Mi vida son ustedes dos. Por otro lado ya estoy empezando a crear una nueva vida - con un poco de sueño ambos quedaron dormidos.

Hinata adoraba a su padre y tendía a querer protegerlo desde la muerte de su madre, lo veía triste cuando estaba a solas en su cuarto. A pesar de ser viudo, no dejaba de ser un buen padre con sus hijas, las quería con todo su corazón, pasaba tiempo con ellas minetras construía su imperio. Solo, todo lo hizo nacer de la nada y ese sería su patrimonio para sus hijas. En la noche miraba por el balcón de su departamento, siempre soñó ser independiente, pero ahora anhelaba estar en su casa con su familia. La noche no tenía una sola estrella, no había nada que captara su mirada, al ser jueves, pensó que lo mejor sería llamarlo, solo para hablar un poco.

\- ¿Diga? - constestó el rubio con un poco de espectativas, que lo llamara lo sorprendió un poco.

\- Sensei, ¿podría venir el sábado a mi casa? Podríamos cenar - la idea se le hacia tentadora - quisiera que acordaramos bien el tema del caso, la declaración es el lunes - se sentía nerviosa pidiendole ir a su casa de manera tan abrupta.

\- Oh sí, no es muy complejo, pero debo saber la historia completa para defenderte en cualquier escenario - un tanto emocionado por la inciativa de la chica comenzaba a imaginar su reunión y cómo debía ir vestido, luego pasó a pensar en los documentos y el desabrido papeleo.

\- Si le parece bien podría venir a las 5pm para conversar - con su mano en el pecho esperaba poder mantenerse calamada.

\- Está bien, nos vemos el sábado - luego de colgar se duchó con la mente un tanto enajenada.

No había fallado en ningún caso, era impecable, pero defender a Hinata no era trabajo para él, era mucho más profundo que eso, era una necesidad de protección hacia ella. Hinata en cambio se sentía asustada por tenerlo tan cerca y saber tanto de su vida, no solía dejar a mucha gente entrar en su vida por un temor a perder su lazo, no solo eso, era su profesor y de por sí tener una cercanía con él era extraño. Además de eso se sentía incómoda por cómo


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar el sábado ambos se encontraban a un lado diferente de la puerta, él esperando a entrar y ella a punto de abrir. Al verse frente a frente fue un poco incómodo, ella usaba una falda y una blusa morada con tacones morados, su larga cabellera con rizos y un poco de maquillaje; él con su cabello un poco arreglado, chaqueta de tela y unos pantalones azules, bajo la chaqueta un chaleco gris, el toque final de esa vista eran sus lentes con un fino marco negro. Con la elegancia de un caballero le entregó un pastel que era sufciente para los dos. Al pasar vio lo grande que era su hogar.

\- Gracias sensei por tomarse el tiempo de venir aquí por un tema que no le debió involucrar - decía mientras ambos se encontraban en la terraza mientras aún había luz de día.

\- No sé que fue lo que pasó, pero no puede permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis estudiantes - la mirada tan llena de pasión por su carrera y sus estudiantes lograban captar su atención de manera extraña, era como escuchar a un idealista.

\- Pues no sé por qué él supo como llegar a la facultad y saber dónde encontrarme - dijo tratando de no mirarle tanto a los ojos, le intimidaba un poco tener a un hombre tan grandioso frente a ella, se sentía diminuta e insignificante.

\- Necesito saber qué relación tienes con ese hombre - con un suspiro de parte de Hinata supo que no era algo fácil - puedes ir a tu ritmo, no te angusties - lo que más quería era calmarla y darle la confianza que ella necesitaba para poder protegerla, aunque no lo diría jamás con esas palabras para no ofenderla.

\- Está bien, debo contarle lo que pasó. Mi padre y mi hermana murieron hace poco en un accidente de tránsito, al morir mi padre asumí la presidencia de su holding, cuando me convertí en presidenta del grupo expulsé a mi tío de sus negocios que iban a la bancarota. Jamás aprobé el tener a ese hombre en los negocios de mi padre, era un holgazán que se dedicaba a robar dinero, desearía que estuviera muerto, lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos a ese bastardo - se vio interrumpida al ver a Naruto tomar su mano.

\- Eso es terrible, Hinata - le dijo totalmente espantado de los sucesos, parecían hechos a la medida para romper su joven espiritu.

\- Él lo mató, me arrebató a mi padre - miró al cielo por un momento, parecía tan injusto como su vida en un solo día había dado un vuelco tan grande y eso a momentos la aterraba.

\- Pero tu padre murió en un accidente, no puede ser que su hermano haya planeado tal barbaridad - ella negó suavemente, sus ojos ya estaban acuosos, eso lograba romperle el corazón.

\- Mi papá estaba enfermo, su condición empeoraba cada ve que él lo veía, era para pedirle dinero o le daba ideas de negocios que no tenían exitos, tod eso hacía que mi padre pasara días en cama, le bajaba la presión y eso lograba angustiarme mucho - preguntó un poco molesta con su tío.

\- Sí, lo puedo ver en tus ataques de pánico - apenada aceptó su caso - no te preocupes, es normal que te pasen estas cosas a lo largo de situaciones de mucho estrés - al estar sentados al lado él le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza.

\- Mi familia era muy pobre, mis abuelos por parte paterna eran pobres campesinos que vineron a Tokyo. Tuvieron mellizos, Hiashi, mi padre y Hizashi. Ambos desde la cuna fueron distintos, Hizashi era un fracaso mientras que mi padre era ordenado y a lo que se le llamaría "el hijo perfecto", por eso la bruta de mi abuela creyó que lo correcto era que mi padre al ser el mayor y más estable debía hacerse cargo de las estupideces de Hizashi. Lo cual hoy en día es una total estupidez, por eso no quiero a mis abuelos, sólo le dieron cargas a mi padre que no le correspondían. Al crecer Hizashi tuvo 3 esposas pero no se quedó con ninguna dedicandose a las fiestas y lujos que mi padre y el holding pagaban. Mi padre era un hombre universitario con una familia, aunque cuando tenía seis años mi madre fue herida de bala y murió - la historia de la chica parecía salida de una historia de horror, era demasiado fuerte para ella sola.

\- Ahora sé que decir y hacer, sólo no me dejes fuera de esto, lo que más deseo es estar a tu lado en este proceso, me encargaré de que él no te vuelva a lastimar en su vida - al mirarla de nuevo vieron una leve chispa en los ojos del otro.

\- Quiero saber por qué usted está tan interesado en mi trágica vida - había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, eso lo asustaba un poco, no quería que lo creyera loco o algo parecido.

\- Cuando tenía 16 años murió mi padrino, él cuidaba de mí cuando mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Me enseñó el valor de las leyes y gracias a él estoy aquí. Cuando falleció fue un golpe muy duro para mí, ese día en el cementerio vi a una niña pequeña, de ojos blancos, llorando a todo pulmón, eso logró conmoverme más de lo que ya estaba, ahora no quiero que pases por lo mismo sin que yo pueda estar contigo - estos no eran temas legales, eran emocionales, se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas - cuando crecí olvidé ese episodio hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar - con una sonrisa un tanto forzada logró calmar un poco la expresión asombrada de la Hyuga.

\- Sensei, ambos compartimos un día de dolor, ese fue el día que nos conocimos aunque no lo recuerdo. No puedo acordarme de esos tiempos, solo sé que fueron muy duros para la familia, sólo me centré en estar con mi padre y mi hermana - se permitió apoyarse en su hombro levemente.

\- Es tan tranquilo aquí arriba, me hace sentir en paz - puso su mano en uno de los rizos de la chica, era suave y su cabello olía bien, su perfume era exquisito. En ese momento Hinata pensaba lo mismo, olía bien.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando más relajadamente, compartían interés por la historia y noches tranquilas, el cine alternativo y los museos. El tiempo juntos se pasó rápido, era muy cómodo estar en una habitación sólo los dos conversando de cosas que no tenían relevancia para ningún caso legal. Al marcharse el rubio se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era pasar el tiempo con ella, era de caracter dulce y fuerte a la vez, lo que más le agradaba de ella era el sentido de justicia que guiaba su actuar. Hinata sabía que no era capaz de pagarle por lo que estaba haciendo, no a nivel monetario sino que moral, él estaba haciendo justicia por ella en un tema que no podía hacer nada. Lo que jamás pensó que pasaría era que Hizashi le agrediera, pero eso demostró como ella lo veía, todo por dinero, un ser rastrero y manipulador que por mantener su maldito estilo de vida era capaz de abusar de su hermano mayor a niveles insopechados. Lo que más odiaba de Hizashi era que le hacía creer a su padre que había una relación de cariño, su padre de verdad amaba a su hermano y por ello justificaba su comportamiento tan reprochable.

El lunes a las 9 de la mañana Naruto y Hinata se enfrentaron al juez contra Hizashi, quien parecía una víctima de su sobrina. Hinata se mordía los labios enfurecida, bajo el mesón Naruto tomó su mano dandole la paz que ella necesitaba, era cálida y grande, con timidez entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio quien le correspondió con rapidez. Naruto se presentó a hacer la defensa de Hinata con un hermoso traje azul.

\- Su señoría, ¿qué es lo que vemos? A una joven agredida por su tío, si me lo permite, me explayaré más para que entienda por qué el señor Hizashi Hyuga debe estar lejos de mi defendida. Al presidir un gurpo de compañías importantes en Japón, luego de la muerte de su padre ella decidió sacarlo del holding por razones económicas - el juez con una cara impasible asentía ante su relato.

\- Señor juez - interrumpió Hinata sentada en el estrado - como se ve en los documentos que ya he presentado por mi propia voluntad se puede ver que en los negocios que él manejaba iban directo a la bancarota. Posteriormente en una reunión con el directorio se decidió quitarle los negocios con el fin de proteger las inversiones - al mirar los azules ojos de Naruto supo que hacia bien.

\- Es por ello que la reacción del señor aquí presente no se justifica, desde la perspectiva legal se le podría catalogar como maltrato intrafamiliar. Además de ello se debe incluir malversación de fondos de manera intencionada - al terminar de exponer sus argumentos se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Sabía que el juez estaba asegurado, conocía a gente importante, entre ellos estaba su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, quien era un respetado juez de la suprema corte.

Al mediodía se declaró culpable a Hizashi quien no pudo defenderse de la manera apropiada, se le sentenció a 3 años y seis meses de presidio. Además de ello se le prohibió acercarse a Hinata de un kilómetro de distancia. Un poco aturdida por eliminar su dolor de cabeza por tantos años vio como salía de su vida, este con malicia y resentimiento le susurró "tu padre estaría decepcionado, has encarcelado a su otra parte. Espero estés feliz, Hinata-sama" sus palabras quedaron en su cabeza mientras salía de tribunales. Se sentía enferma y aturdida, era justo, pero no era lo que su padre desearía.

\- Naruto-sensei... - le susurró mientras tomaban un café - ¿fue correcto lo que hice? Es el hermano de mi padre - el verla triste y contrariada le dolía profundamente.

\- Hinata, a mi edad te darás cuenta de que lo correcto no es siempre lo que te haga sentir bien - respondió mirando por la ventana - lo peor de los abusadores es que hay gente que se deja abusar, como pasó con tu tío y tu padre - la chica le miraba con ojos casi llorosos - no te angusties, me parece valiente de tu parte no dejarte abusar por ese hombre. Lo que pasó ese día se debe a que los abusadores no están acostumbrados a que se les deje de dar, ellos creen que lo que obtienen es por su trabajo, a mi modo de ver ese trabajo es solo la manipulación que ejercen sobre el sujeto abusado - al terminar bebió un sorbo de café.

\- Eso que dice usted es lo que yo he pensado desde que me di cuenta de lo que le hacía mi tío a mi padre - la voz se le cortó por un nudo en la garganta - ¿por qué mi padre tenía que irse antes que ese bastardo? - frente a ella estaban esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir calma pero no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Está bien Hinata, a veces la vida es cruel - con un pañuelo de tela con sus iniciales bordadas le secó sus lágrimas.

\- No es justo, sensei, no había mejor hombre que él. Cuando él estaba a mi lado estaba tranquila - Naruto conmovido por su tristeza se le acercó y le abrazó.

No demoró en corresponderle, era tan íntimo que logró calmarse. Cuando lloraba pensaba en Hanabi y su padre, ninguno merecía ese trágico destino, pero sin su padre no estaba segura, tenía que cuidarse sola. Sin Hanabi ya no tenía a quien proteger, no parecía tener ningún sentido seguir viva. Honrar la memoria de sus muertos pedría la fuerza que tenía antes, estaba cansada de luchar constantemente por ser feliz cuando claramente era miserable. Se dejó abrazar por el único hombre que sentía, le podía proteger, sus brazos eran fuertes y la contenían, rogaba por detener el tiempo y permanecer así eternamente, el contacto físico de Naruto le era agradable, deseaba poder sentir su calor y protección completamente.

\- No te angusties Hinata - besó suavemente su frente - después de las tinieblas viene la luz. No dejes que este momento tan trágico de tu vida te agobie, no deja de ser normal que tengas estos momentos - le miró a los ojos - ¿podrías compartir tu tristeza conmigo? - la pregunta era profunda y comprometedora

\- S-Sí - susurró con sus ojos abiertos totalmente - gracias por quedarse conmigo, estaría perdida sin usted - por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que él le abandonara, aterrada le tomó de las mangas de su traje - ¿u-usted no me abandonará, verdad? - enternecido por su miedo y alegre por como ella lo consideraba importante le sonrió cálidamente.

\- No podría alejarme de ti - le dijo con una voz suave y muy grata para Hinata.

Al regrsar a su vida normal continuó con la época de examenes, los que con mucha dificultad aprobó Hinata. Estaba agotada, en su mes de vacaciones salió muchas veces con sus amigos a celebrar el fin de semestre. A veces Naruto y ella iban ver películas alternativas o probaban un nuevo café, con un gran gusto por el arte él la llevaba a exposiciones que sabía serían de su agrado. Su relación era cada vez más estrecha, pero por razones que ellos no entendían bien la mantenían en secreto, no había nada incorrecto en lo que hacían, trataba de que sus alumnas no lo vieran porque él sabía que toda la facultad se enteraría de un rumor que era falso, no eran pareja. Hinata sabía que era mucho más joven que Naruto, pero a su lado todo se mantenía en su lugar, todo era paz y alegría, incluso él estaba a su lado cuando estaba asustada y la consolaba hasta altas horas de la noche hasta dormir juntos en el lugar que fuera. La intimidad era profunda y de gran peso, si no se veían en la universidad, salían y si no podían verse se llamaban o texteaban. Comenzaban a entrar en un terreno más allá de lo que estaba permitido, pero no querían detenerse, su compañía era tan agradable y hasta cierto punto necesario que no podían alejarse el uno del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Al comenzar el segundo semestre todo tenía un aire de reinicio para Hinata, a lo largo de sus vacaciones pudo resolver muchos temas del holding, además de eso comenzó a tener una vida social más activa con sus amigos de la universidad. Con el primer día del semestre Hinata sentía una alegría de volver a poner sus pies en ese lugar que sería su segundo hogar por un par de años más, curiosamente miraba a los alrededores muy empecinada, se dio cuenta de que buscaba al rubio a pesar de que no era su profesor titular. Mientras caminaba se sentía aturdida y perdida, con Ino a su lado no podía prestarle mucha atención ya que miraba como Naruto-sensei se paseaba perdido en un libro con sus típicos lentes. Jamás se había detenido a mirar su aspecto con detalle, su cabello era dorado y sumamente rebelde por lo que lo mantenía corto; a mediados de sus veinte comenzó a usar lentes, siempre finos; sus ojos parecían fríos por su hermoso color azul zafiro, muchas veces podía decirle cosas solo con mirarle; sus ropas eran simples y lo hacían parecer tan interesante, con chaquetas de tela y corbatas sutilmente peculiares, con temáticas variadadas. Definitivamente era un hombre atractivo, le costaba concluir eso por su compleja relación. Ino le golpeó con el codo preguntandole si la escuchaba.

\- ¿Estabas mirando a Naruto-sensei? - preguntó un poco molesta, pero al ver su cara de perdida en esa figura masculina - ¿te volviste una de sus fanásticas? - le volvió a preguntar tratando de obtener una respuesta.

\- Oh, lo siento. Tuve un lapso, Naruto-sensei de verdad es guapo - suspiró con pesadez, se sentía deprimida por su tardío descubrimiento - me siento enferma, aún cuando sé que no tengo nada - ambas se sentaron a almorzar junto con sus amigos.

\- Es el momento en el que te das cuenta de que sientes algo por alguien - le dijo Ino con ligereza - a muchas chicas les gusta Naruto-sensei, escuché por ahí que tiene algo así como una prometida - ess palabras le hicieron perder el apetito a Hinata quien respondió por inercia.

\- No es cierto, él no me dijo nada de eso - su respuesta molesta y demostrativa de su relación comenzó a destapar su íntima relación. Le pesaba guardarse esa relación, de vez en cuando deseaba caminar del brazo con el rubio por el campus solo para no estar apartada de él como sucedería con el inicio de semestre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Kiba un tanto sorprendido. No se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera y tajante, por primera vez se cuestionó lo grande que debía ser el mundo de su amiga, de todas formas no la conocía tanto como a él le gustaría, tampoco se interesó mucho en eso hasta ese momento.

\- Por favor no le digan a nadie esto, por él más que por mi, desde hace varios meses comenzamos a salir y nos hicimos buenos amigos - confesó avergonzada y casi a punto de llorar, las emociones lograban abrumarla muy facilmente, no solo por miedo al rechazo social sino a la idea de ver a Naruto con otra mujer viviendo feliz dejandola atrás. Uno de sus más grandes miedos era quedarse sola y abandonada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Ino enfurecida - ¿te involucraste con él? - la tomó de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar, no podía creer que ella se guardara tal secreto y que fuera precisamente con un hombre tan mayor, era impensable e inaceptable.

\- Calma Ino, deja que Hinata cuente toda la historia - le dijo Shino tratando de calmar los animos, era el único que lograba apaciguar las pasiones de una discusión que podía ser muy nociva para la relación social del grupo.

\- Pero si debe doblarle la edad, Hinata deberías salir con un chico como nosotros, así como Kiba - el comentario bastó para asustar a Hinata, comenzó a sentir que estaba cometiendo un pecado imperdonable. Además de eso Kiba sintió un fuerte latido ante la idea de una relación con ella, era una chica muy diferente comparada con él, calmada y sumamente reservada.

\- N-No, es así, tiene 30. Él y yo solo somos amigos, vamos a distintos lugares, cenamos juntos, nos divertimos, vamos al cine - no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho con él - jamás me tocó, no fue inapropiado - se justificaba con los ojos llorosos.

\- Lo siento Hinata - se disculpaba Ino - no quiero que te sientas forzada a estar con él solo porque te ayudó en un caso, ese era su trabajo. Si es inapropiado no tienes que soportarlo - la chica le detuvo con un gesto.

\- Naruto-sensei ha sido el hombre más dulce que he conocido, te ruego no hables así de él - se dejó caer en el pasto sonriendo - a su lado todo es tan divertido, ¿por qué no lo entienden? Mi vida es fácil a su lado, no necesito máscaras ni guardar mis lágrimas - suspiraba mirando el cielo azul.

\- Entonces son pareja - dijo Sai sin filtro alguno - no deberías sentirte avergonzada y darle otro nombre a lo que claramente es un romance - Hinata por primera vez deseó hacerle callar aún cuando su rostro era tan amable y tenía un alma tan sensible, además de ello era un pintor talentoso, secretamente Hinata lo admiraba.

\- No es un romance - respondió Kiba molesto por ahogarla con tantas preguntas - ¿no es cierto? - preguntó contradiciendose con su defensa hacia ella.

\- No es eso, él y yo solo nos llevamos bien - le dijo un poco sonrojada. Comenzaba a cuestionarse sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, lo peor de todo era que no sabía con quien conversar el tema porque la mayoría de las personas se centrarían en criticar su diferencia de edad, el puesto que él ostentaba y el hecho de que ella estaba recién comenzando su vida y él ya estaba establecido.

\- Hinata, por lo más sagrado él y tú no deben ir más allá de los límites que establece la universidad - le decía Ino mientras tomaba sus manos - tienes derecho a vivir tu vida de acuerdo a tu edad, no es necesario tener novio aún - con todas sus fuerzas trataba de hacerle ver su punto, no sólo le complicaba el hecho de que fuera tan mayor, sino que también muchas mujeres le intentarían seducir y eso terminaría lastimando a su gran amiga.

Mientras Hinata trataba de hacer entender a sus amigos que su relación era tan peculiar Naruto se reunió con su amiga de toda la vida Sakura Haruno, una científica muy renombrada en su área, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rosa. Junto con Sasuke fueron amigos desde la infancia, tenían una muy buena relación ahora que eran adultos. En los últimos días se sentía mal, como lleno de melancolía, como si tuviera algo que decir, decidió hablar con la única mujer que entendería sus síntomas.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - le preguntó la chica en su laboratorio - aún no es la hora de almuerzo - decía mirando el reloj de pared.

\- Quería hablar contigo - contestó el rubio ponindose una mano en la nuca.

\- Por tu cara debe ser algo serio - decía mientras ponía sus tubos de ensayo a un lado.

\- Hay una persona, es muy joven y amable conmigo, su compañía es muy grata para mí. Salímos, pero no somos pareja, me siento bien a su lado, pero me siento en un punto muerto - suspiraba mientras miraba su teléfono, era a quien más le hablaba.

\- Esa chica parece tenerte en el cielo, Sasuke me dijo que estabas con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa bastante tonta a su parecer - su amigo parecía de verdad decaído, se sentó a su lado tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Nuestra relación es compleja, le ayudé en un momento difícil y no quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de ella. Todo comenzó cuando murió su familia y le ayudé en un caso judicial contra su tío que quiso agredirla, estaba tan sola y desprotegida que no pude reistirme a ayudarle. Luego me invitó a cenar a su casa a discutir unas cosas y terminamos conversando de cualquier cosa, de a poco comencé a necesitar saber de ella y tenerla a mi lado. Salimos muy seguido y eso me preocupa, no quiero terminar prendado de ella - con un gran pesar trataba de no pensar en ella tan seguido, pero le era difícil.

\- Naruto, si sientes algo por esa chica primero piensa si la relación con ella es apropiada. Dime, ¿cómo la conociste? - preguntó tratando de esclarecer las cosas, no le gustaba hacia donde iba el caso, tenía una intuición muy fuerte.

\- Fue mi alumna el semestre pasado - confesó como si eliminara un peso gigante de sus hombros - tiene 20 años - al mirar la cara de su amiga se sentía como el peor ser humano existente.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? - le gritó samarreando al rubio por los hombros - es una maldita niña - tratando de calmarse comenzó a respirar, usualmente pedía los estribos por cosas pequeñas, tenía un carácter muy complicado.

\- No le he hecho nada, no me atrevería a hacerle nada que fuera inapropiado por más que lo desee - dijo un poco sonrojado, de verdad deseaba saber cómo sería tomarla entre sus brazos no como amigo sino como algo más, algo que a ella le agradara.

\- ¿Tenía que ser una de tus alumnas de primer año? Eres uno de los profesores más deseados en el ambito académico - con su mano en su frente trataba de calmarse y darle un poco de sentido a lo que le parecía era una fantasía - podrías tener a cualquier mujer que desearas, no tiene por qué ser una niña tan joven - le explicaba con simpleza sin saber lo profundo que era la relación entre Naruto y Hinata.

\- ¿Crees que soy feliz de que sea así? - le decía mientras caminaban a una cafetería a almorzar - te suplico seas discreta, esto se mantiene en estricto secreto, aún cuando no soy su profesor no es bien visto que esté a su lado de esa forma - se explicaba mirando por la ventana buscandola.

\- Dejame entenderlo, ella pasó por algo traumático, entonces tú fuiste en su ayuda y desde ese momento comenzaron a verse. ¿No te parece que su relación no debería enfocarse en ese sentido? Me refiero a que seas su apoyo ya que fue tu elección, por lo que no deberías ser su pareja, al parecer no debería faltarle algún chico que desee estar con ella - su conclusión era verdaderamente acertada, no podía ser de otra manera.

\- No puedo verla sin tener la intención de dejar de ser su amigo, cuando me mira sonriendo. No soporto estos sentimientos, son corruptos e impuros. Debería seguir tu consejo, me arrepiento de acercarme tanto a ella - con su jugo de vegetales en sus manos miraba a su amiga, no comprendía como algo tan normal y lleno de gentileza se tranformó en algo tan diferente.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella o no? - preguntó dandole fin al rodeo de su amigo, usualmente no divagaba pero le costaba entender bien cual era el conflicto más allá de la edad, que no dejaba de ser algo muy importante.

\- No diría que estoy enamorado de ella, es una amiga por la que siento una inevitable atracción. Cuando ella se ríe de lo que le digo, o se permite apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras miramos una película, no puedo resisitir este sentimiento. Ella se ha visto forzada a ser la fuerte, su único pilar en su vida es ella misma, por eso cuando me muestra su fragilidad me siento dichoso. Sakura-chan, jamás me sentí así por nadie, mira - sacó su billetera con una foto de esa de cabina con ella sonriendo.

\- Mierda, ¿de verdad tienes una foto de ella? - al mirarla de verdad parecía más su hermano mayor más que su pareja, era una niña bonita a sus ojos - la estás tratando como a tu novia, por favor, no hagas eso; aclarale las cosas o terminarás confundiendola - era lo único que se le ocurría que deisiparía la mente de su amigo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan contrariado con una muchacha.

\- No puedo hacerlo ahora, no tengo el valor para eso y no quiero que mis alumnas me vean - confesó con una leve risa.

\- Esas chicas son imposibles, no sé como las aguantas - cuando comenzó a enseñar se rumoreó que era un hombre encantador y que una alumna de primer año le había seducido y se lo había llevado a la cama; posterior a ello inventó que era buen amante. Naruto le enfrentó y se le sancionó, sin embargo, su fama y deseo por el sexo opuesto jamás le abandonó; de todas formas apenas llevaba enseñando solo 5 años. A Sakura le desagradaba esa manera de tratarlo, como un objeto sexual cuando era uno de los mejores docentes que jamás había conocido.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, pero "esa" chica no merece que ellas la maltraten, prefiero mantenerlo bajo siete llaves - suspiraba mientras pensaba en lo difícil que era poder tener una relación, se lamentaba de las circunstancias que rodeaban su cercanía hacia Hinata.

\- Tu mente dice que debes mantener la distancia, pero tu "corazón" _(Nota de la autora: Usa comillas dado que las emociones se albergan en el cerebro y prefiere usar más los terminos científicos que literarios)_ desea tenerla como a tu pareja. Por otro lado está la edad, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y los estereotipos de la sociedad; esto no se vería mal si fueran mayores. Creo que lo que debes hacer es armarte de valor, hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sientes, podría ser que ella también sienta algo que la confunde y juntos puedan aclarar todo; y tener una relacion mucho más sana. Sólo no seas un cobarde - le dijo con una sutil risa, de verdad se sentía más aliviado de conversar con ella.

Ambos se sentían cansados de su relación, no era común y eso traía consigo muchos problemas, no sentían amor como tal, pero necesitabn más que una simpe amistad, por más profunda que fuera. Ya eran mayores de edad, pero tenían una sociedad a la cual responder de una manera determinada; lo cual era bastante agotador, ser regañados por sus iguales por creer que era una mera fantasía les hacía desear encerrarse en sus respectivas casas y olvidarse de todo hasta que las cosas cambiaran practicamente por arte de magia de acuerdo a su pensamiento mágico. De vez en cuando se encontraban en la universidad, pero de forma esquiva pasaban de largo, no querpian ver la cara del otro. Hinata sentía que era demasiado estar con él como su pareja, él era mayor y debió haber vivido muchas más experiencias que ella. Naruto se sentía como un abusador, por más que deseara llamarla y conversar un poco era demasiado pedir. Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados complicando todo.


	7. Chapter 7

A mediados de semestre salió la inevitable gala de primavera en el holding que ahora estaba bajo la mano de Hinata, quien se encargaba de manejarlo de la mejor manera posible, había logrado mantener el holding en buenas condiciones, sin ebmargo, no se podía involucrar tanto como deseaba. Cuando se le informó de la gala comenzó a pensar el día y contrató organizadores para ello, esta sería una gala muy amarga, su padre no estaría presente ni tampoco su hermana. Con un poco de amargura en sus ojos trataba de no buscar a Naruto, se había cansado un poco de depender tanto de él por más que deseara estar a su lado día y noche.

Mientras tanto, Naruto trataba de no encontrarse con Hinata y si la veía sacaba un libro y fingía leerlo. Le era incómodo como todo había evolucionado, por más que sus deseos fueran quedarse con ella no podía seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos y ponerles otro nombre, le costó mucho trabajo sincerarse declarando frente a un espejo que le gustaba aquella chica que a pesar de estar tan demacrada era simplemente maravillosa. Por otro lado, si se imaginaba saliendo con ella veía como su familia reaccionaría si lo vieran con una chica tan joven. La relación era compleja y no tenía el valor suficiente para ir por aquello que deseaba.

Cansada de discutir con el directorio tuvo que ceder en que podía traer invitados, sin embargo, más que una opción era una obligación. No podía pensar bien en quien invitar, ninguno de sus amigos había estado bajo este tipo de situaciones anteriormente, habían gozado de vidas normales. No tenía opción, el único capaz de ir con ella y hacer un acto de presencia de su estatus era Naruto, con mucha verguenza lo fue a buscar a su oficina sin anunciarse en absoluto, cuando abrió la puerta vio como en los ojos del rubio se reflejaba el terror.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - parecía que había visto al mismo demonio, esa mirada le dolió a Hinata, no pensaba que él la detestara y no quisiera verla.

\- No es necesario que se oculte de mí - le contestó suspirando de forma marcada demostrando su molestia con él sentandose frente a él - puedo ver en sus ojos que no deseaba verme, quisiera al menos saber por qué antes de que siga nuestra conversación - un poco asustado por la sorpresa trataba de pensar una manera de escapar de esos filosos ojos blancos frente a él.

\- No me estoy ocultando de nadie, menos de ti - respondió escueto con los brazos cruzados sin mirar a los ojos a la chica por un tema de cobardía frente a sus verdaderos sentimientos que con mucho pesar comenzaba a reconocer.

\- Eso no es cierto, usted prometió estar a mi lado siempre, pero ahora esa promesa parece que jamás existió. Si no lo decía tan en serio digamelo ahora para no pensar cosas erradas. No debe sentirse mal si retracta su palabra, lo comprenderé y es su elección - un poco asustada de que hubiese otra mujer en su vida mucho más estable que ella pensaba en que sería el fin de una relación sin nombre intensa.

\- No daré pie atrás a mi palabra, porque mi deseo más profundo - confesaba mientras se paraba y se sentaba frente a ella sin nada que se interpusiera - es seguir contigo, porque lo que siento por ti es más que una amistad pasajera - decía tomando sus manos con ternura - por ahora, estoy muy asustado de seguir bajo mis reglas, desearía que tú llevaras el mando - el verlo tan indefenso la conmovió, terminó besando su mejilla.

\- Su dolor, es tan suyo como mío - susurró en su oído - por otro lado, necesito un favor - cambió el tema solo para que no preguntara el significado de esas palabras - hay una gala formal de primavera que promueve la caridad. Más bien es una subasta y hay que ir vestido de gala, por más que intenté convencer al directorio no aceptaron que la presidenta fuera sola, por razones que son claramente machistas. Es por ello que me gustaría que fuera conmigo, es el único que sabe comportarse en una situación así, de no ser estrictamente necesario no le pediría semejante favor - con un suspiro apartaba la mirada, no le agradaba depender tanto de una persona, sentía que abusaba de su gentileza.

\- Hace mucho no asisto a un evento así, iré - respondió besando su mejilla sorprendiendo a la chica dejandola levemente ruborizada - dime el color de tu vestido para ponerme una corbata a juego - susurró en su oído tal como ella había hecho antes.

\- S-Sí - por unos momentos se miraron a los ojos, jamás habían visto tanta belleza en el rostro del otro.

Sus labios no eran carnosos, sino muy rosados, con un poco de brillo que podía sentir olía a menta. Naruto no podía con sus deseos de besarla sutilmente, estaba jugando con fuego, por más que su conciencia le dijera que se apartara no podía; se perdía en esos ojos tan claros y expresivos. Para Hinata era demasiado el tener a semejante hombre tan cerca, con sus ojos azules que lograban hacerla perder la cabeza; recordaba cuantas veces buscaba su mirada en el campus. Definitivamente se podía sentir la chispa entre los dos, se había desatado el sentimiento, no así la acción.

Al salir de la oficina no podía contener su alegría y ansiedad que le provocaba ese hombre. Había algo especial entre él y ella, lo podía sentir, no hubiese sido difícil avanzar un poco. Mientras caminaba comenzó a evaluar al hombre, porque ya no era un chico, que podía ser su primer amor con un toque de cordura y seriedad. Alguna vez en su vida tuvo un roce con un chico que no sentía otra cosa por ella que deseo sexual; ese joven logró mermar bastante su autoestima y trató de alejarse del sexo opuesto por un tiempo hasta que alguien más le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Naruto era un hombre ideal para ella, calzaban a la perfección, salvo por la diferencia de edad. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento que fuera 10 años mayor era muy malo en su etapa de vida, sentía que le faltaba hacer muchas estupideces en su juventud y él solo sería un punto seguro; por otro lado no tenía derecho a hacer nada fuera de lugar por su responsabilidad con el holding, debía ser la chica correcta y reprimida que siempre había sido. Lamentaba el destino al que había llegado por sus elecciónes y circunstancias tan fuera de lo común. Tal vez si era un poco más insitntiva podría liberarse un poco de toda la presión que era ser ella, además de ello Naruto sería el único que estaría con ella por su personalidad y no por su cuerpo o dinero, que eran grandes elementos para aquellos hombre posesivos y ambiciosos.

Mientras ordenaba el papeleo usual de sus nuevos alumnos trataba de sacarse el suceso recién pasado. Se sentía muy sorprendido de que ella fuera osada en una situación tan íntima, si de verdad lo hizo a conciencia sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella pudiera caer en sus brazos y finalmente alcanzar la felicidad tan anhelada con ella, a pesar de no ser una relación normal se sentía como que era lo correcto. Por otro lado, si no era lo que debía hacer y solo se aporovechaba de su adorable inocencia. Jamás se había sentido tan confundido, necesitaba hablar con alguien más, Sakura era un diagnóstico necesario, dado que era su amiga. Pero tal vez si hablaba con Iruka pordría saber qué hacer. Iruka fue su profesor de incios de secundaria y pesar de los años se convirtió en una persona muy importante en su vida, recordaba como lo regañaba por ser travieso, lo cual, si se detenía a pensarlo era bastante normal para su edad. Al hablar con Iruka, quien se sorprendió de que estuviera tan afligido comenzó por hacerle sentir mejor con un gran tazón de ramen y un poco de sake.

\- Bien Naruto, ¿qué es lo que pasa que estás con esa cara tan seria? - le dijo con un poco de risa, no era usual ver esa expresión en su alumno.

\- Iruka-sensei... Creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por alguien - le dijo con un rostro totalmente ensombrecido, luego de una hora Iruka entendió todo lo que pasaba.

\- Naruto, no te puedes culpar de lo que sintes, no es algo que puedas controlar - le aconsejó antes de tomar un poco de sake - a esta altura de la vida solo puedes hacer aquello que te permita dormir por la noche, no hay nada bueno ni malo en esto - Naruto veía como su maestro le transmitía paz hacia su interior, de verdad podía hacer lo que quisiera si era para sí mismo.

La noche tan esperada de la gala, Hinata se decidió por un vestido azul, reflejaba parte de su estado emocional _(Nota de la autora: Al color azul se le relaciona con la tristeza)_ era corto y con una pequeña cola que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, sus tacones eran de charol y de color blanco, usaba una gargantilla de diamantes con unos aretes a juego, el cabello tomado en un moño con unos mechones cayendo por sus hombros. Se sentía fabulosa a pesar de todo, meintras se disponía a salir escuchó el timbre y al abrir vio un ser tan hermoso que creyó caerse de espaldas. Un Naruto-sensei totalmente masculino, un traje azul oscuro con una corbata de seda del mismo color, zapatos negros brillantes, un reloj muy fino y su cabello todo hacia atrás mostrando sus hermosas facciones, no habían lentes que cubrieran sus ojos, todo estaba a plena vista; y era hermoso.

\- Buenas noches - dijo el rubio con un poco de incomodidad, la mirada de la chica parecía atónita.

\- S-Sí - respondió de manera incoherente, Naruto al verla tan angustiada soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Parece que sí hacemos juego - comentó tratando de romper el hielo - estás muy bonita - en realidad era bella, no podía creer que una chica tan joven fuera tan madura y bonita se fijara en él, que usualmente no va más allá de la admiración intelectual.

\- Usted luce fantástico - le respondió tomandole las manos como si fuera su admiradora, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Al caminar hacia el salón de eventos no se dijeron muchas cosas, ella iba de su brazo y se sentía tan bien fingir que podía pasar algo, se sentía tan real. Al entrar les aplaudieron con entusiasmo a la nueva presidenta. En un podio se paró para dar su discurso y Naruto se puso al frente de ella como si intentara darle animos.

\- Mis estimados invitados, mucho agradezco su presencia en este lugar. Este año no ha sido fácil, hemos perdido un gran presidente, mi padre, quien construyó esta hermosa compañía de la nada y es por ello que tiene un significado muy importante para mi familia - se detuvo en seco, ya no había familia a la que honrar - para mí, que daré lo mejor de mí para poder llevarla hasta lo más alto. No bajemos los brazos ahora y disfrutemos de la subastas, muchas gracias - con una reverencia leve recibió el aplauso de la multitud.

Hashirama, aún siendo abogado era el segundo accionista mayoritario, como sorpresa, sacó una caja de terciopelo azul; contenía un broche con el símbolo de la familia Hyuga, lo colocó en el vestido de la chica quien no pudo contener las lágrimas al recibir tal honor. Hashirama sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella su familia y el ser huerfana debía ser demasiado duro para ella. A pesar del dolor que le causaba esa realidad no podía ocultar el pensamiento de que era el destino que ella debía cargar. Mientras Hinata se encontraba abstariada en el momento, Naruto examinaba sus expresiones sin proponerse tal cosa, su manera de hablar, tan formal y aun así era tan fragil. Era adorada por todos, admirada y deseada por el resto de los jóvenes en ese salón, se sentía molesto de no poder tener una relación más formal con ella. Al verla bajar junto a un hombre de cabello largo con el logo Senju tatuado de manera sutil en su cuello veía a una mujer decidida y fuerte, a pesar de sus lágrimas no perdía fuerza, todo lo contrario, la engrandecía a sus ojos.

\- ¿Le he hecho esperar mucho? Disculpe, es un poco ajetreado, ¿podría venir conmigo? así podemos saludar a los invitados juntos - decía Hinata tomando su brazo.

\- Antes de eso creo que deberíamos definir nuestra relación, o al menos lo que le vamos a decir al resto, la prensa también está aquí - la muchacha se detuvo en seco.

\- Sólo diré que somos buenos amigos, el resto será "sin comentarios"- escueta ante todo para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos - no es correcto decir que es mi pareja dado que aún no pasa ni un año de que nos conocemos y usted es un profesor muy importante, no quiero mermar en su reputación - le decía mientras iban a saludar a las personas.

\- Señorita Hyuga - le llamó un joven de unos 25 años tomando sus manos - está usted preciosa, como siempre - le comentó haciendo que la chica se avergonzara.

\- Toneri-san, es usted tan amable conmigo - le respondió sonriendo un poco sonrojada, Naruto molesto carraspeó haciendose notar.

\- Uzumaki Naruto - se presentó con rudeza - hoy he venido acompañando a Hinata - dijo alcanzando su mano con rapidez - me gustaría saber quien es usted - preguntó con una sonrisa que el muchacho notó, era falsa.

\- Otsutsuki Toneri, heredero de mi familia y compañero de escuela de Hinata - la chica asintió con felicidad - hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a estudiar, pero lamentablemente no la veo tanto como me gustaría - comentó tomando uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica.

\- Ya veo - no lo podía ocultar, estaba celoso. Si ese niño de verdad era un rival debía arriesgarse a todo. Tomandola de la mano la llevó un poco lejos del lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó un poco asustada frente a su rostro sonrojado y acelerado, se podía ver que su pecho se movía de manera casi exagerada.

\- Necesito saber algo antes de seguir con esto- le dijo entre jadeos, no podía seguir con esa vida llena de cosas a medias, ya no importaba tanto si ella era menor, sus sentimientos por ella estaban claros.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba asustado, intimidado por la situación, se arrepentía de ese impulso a cada paso que daba. Ahora no podía dar pie atrás, debía ser un hombre derecho y honorable. En un salón más pequeño que se encontraba vacío se encontraban a oscuras los dos, no querían llamar mucho la atención prendiendo la luz. Frente a frente no había un solo vestigio de luz, solo se podía escuchar el bullicio de la fiesta.

\- No puedo seguir con esto - sentenció tomando sus manos - necesito una respuesta sincera - por primera vez en su vida tenía el corazón tan abierto hacia una persona, menos hacia una mujer por la cual tenía sentimientos tan fuerte.

\- ¿Una respuesta sincera? - preguntó Hinata un poco confundida, también le preocupó el hecho de verlo tan angustiado - no es necesario pedirme que sea sincera con usted, siempre lo he sido - aún cuando todo estaba oscuro ella le sonreía

\- ¿Qué sentimientos tienes hacia mí? - la pregunta fue capaz de detener el tiempo para ambos.

\- U-Usted y yo somos buenos amigos - le respondió con el corazón acelerado y totalmente sonrojada.

\- No es lo que tú eres para mí - le contestó con un rostro serio e incluso un poco sombrío; por un momento para él todo el mundo se detuvo, jamás pensó que él tendría que hacer el papel de hombre sincero y vulnerable frente a una chica que bien podía ser su hermana menor.

\- No quiero oír eso - su corazón no podía aguantar tamaña decepción, era feliz con esa imagen. Con manos frías y temblorosas se comenzaba a alejar de él.

\- Escuchame por favor. Jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo que te fuera desagradable o te asustara; mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer - tomó sus manos y las acercó a su rostro - Hinata, sé que soy mayor que tú, que no es correcto, pero... Mi deseo es ser tu pareja, tener una relación contigo - jamás su corazón había dado un vuelco tan grande.

\- Lo comprendo... - decía con sus ojos abiertos en extremo - yo... Acepto sus sentimientos - le respondió aliviando a Naruto expresandolo en un suspiro. Por un momento todo fue perfecto y estable, sin una palabra más que decir; Hinata por primera vez se sintió fuerte y dueña de su vida, tomó las mejillas del rubio y lo besó suavemente con una ternura casi inocente.

Naruto no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella, no le era en absoluto desagradable. Aún cuando el beso fue corto y sumamanete casto no quiso forzarla a más, aún cuando lo deseaba debía ser un hombre compuesto y respetable. Con una mano en su mejilla y otra sosteniendo su mano le miraba a los ojos, no parecía esa niña demacrada de la que sintió una necesidad de protección, era una mujer joven hermosa; un poco conmovido por esa visión no podía evitar reír de manera nerviosa como su fuera un adolescente. Para ella sentir al rubio de una manera tan devota le hizo sentir extraña, nunca pensó que un hombre la iba a ver de esa manera, parecía ser que él la adoraba; probar esos labios que siempre miraba en sus reuniones, cuando probaba el café o cuando de manera sofisticada bebía vino. Eso era él para ella, un hombre fino y sofisticado del que estaba prendada.

Al salir del salón oscuro se les vio agobiados por las preguntas de los inversionistas respecto al mando de la Hyuga, era nuevo y fresco; esto generaba dudas y un poco de temor. Hinata con una dulzura muy característica en ella les calmó las inquietudes y los motivó a seguir invirtiendo. Mientras se servía el vino Naruto se vio solo en el salón, buscando a la única persona que conocía en ese lugar la vio muy cómoda con ese niño albino, quien le sonreía de manera coqueta y le tomaba mechones de cabello; con la mente un poco nublada por la rabia se le acercó y tomó de la cintura a la chica quien no entendía bien que le ocurría.

\- Hola - le decía el niño con una sonrisa que le parecía demasiado falsa.

\- Toneri-kun me estaba invitando a cenar el próximo fin de semana - con toda su atención puesta en sus palabras sentía como era desafiado por ese mocoso.

\- Ya veo - respondió escueto - tendré que decirle a mi madre que no podrás ir a mi casa a conocerla - poniendo a prueba y manipulandola descaradamente logró sacar una expresión molesta y divertida de la chica.

\- Hinata-chan y yo tenemos que ponernos al día - decía el chico con una mano entrelazada a la de la chica.

\- De verdad no puedo creerlo, la realidad supera la ficción. - comentó Hinata con una risa un poco fuerte - les ruego a los dos mantenerse en las relaciones más cordiales posibles o de verdad me voy a molestar con los dos - les dijo como si fueran niños - he dejado de ser esa niña pequeña que se dejaba pisotear - le comentó con ternura a Toneri al punto que lo atemorizó un poco.

\- E-Es verdad - le respondió un poco sorprendido con una mirada un poco complacida, había madurado.

\- Naruto-kun, te suplico te comportes, luego de lo que te dije espero confíes en que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Si dudas de mí, me ofenderías - la manipulación era clara, pero no temía ejercerla si era por el fin que perseguía.

Verla controlar una situación que a cualquier mujer le gustaría ver, unos celos un poco irracionales y apasionados; a Hinata no le agradaba algo así, no era una mujer como el resto, constantemente se veía bajo un gran estrés, él debía ser su apoyo y no una carga. Se apartó un poco de la situación, tomó una copa y en una terraza un poco solitaria se dispuso a meditar un poco lo que quería en el futuro. Su vida ya estaba resuelta, era un existoso académico y abogado; por el lado profesional y material no se quejaba en absoluto; por otro lado, su familia le quería mucho, sus padres aún estaban vivos y con deseos de que su único hijo les diera hermosos nietos; el deso de sus padres por ser abuelos le daba un dolor de cabeza, no tenía pareja, comenzaba a preocuparle un poco, no encontraba a la mujer adecuada con la que pudiera formar una familia. En ese punto entra Hinata, quien es una joven bastante madura para su edad, no quería agobiarla con la idea de familia, pero la química entre los dos era más que obvia. Con los sentimientos de ella aclarados solo podía pensar en pedirle ser su pareja, quería caminar con ella de la mano, darle besos sorpresivos, que ningún día fuera igual al anterior; él por su parte se sentía tan enamorado como un niño de 16 años.

Al terminar la fiesta se fueron al departamento de Hinata a pasar la noche y conversar un poco. Le ofreción un pijama nuevo, al parecer lo tenía guardado de hace mucho tiempo, se le veía un poco avergonzada de estar tan preparada para que él pernoctara en su casa. Luego de tomar un poco de té se acostaron en la misma cama, muy abrigados, todavía no se sentía la llegada de la primavera.

\- Mi madre de verdad quiere conocerte - le dijo totalmente fuera de contexto.

\- ¿Qué? - casi saliendo del sueño le miró a los ojos.

\- Un día mi madre nos vio en la calle conversando y se inventó una historia a base de nada, no la estoy tachando de loca, solo quiere saber si tengo una relación con alguien o no - sus palabras le hicieron reír un poco.

\- Pero sí estamos en una relación, o más bien me gustaría - con una expresión nerviosa y a punto de caer en un profundo pánico.

\- Digamos que es algo tácito - preguntarle estaba de más, los dos se sentían más cómodos obviando su relación - ah, no me trates más de "usted", ahora no hay ninguna relación asimétrica, si te apoyo es porque es el compromiso que tomé al decidir estar a tu lado - Hinata se le arrimó entre lágrimas, se sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a su lado, la quería a pesar de todo, su horrible pasado e incierto futuro.

\- Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida - sollozando en su pecho comenzaba a hipar - contigo todo es tan diferente, tan fácil. No me siento perdida - con la enorma mano del rubio en su cabeza terminó por quedarse dormida.

Se sentía mucho más relajada entre los brazos de Naruto, no le angustiaba el futuro, ni lo que diría el resto, era cómodo dormir con él. A pesar de estar totalmente huerfana nunca estuvo totalmente sola, cuando se sientió abandonada por su padre y hermana apareció Naruto, quien siempre estuvo con ella, la ayudó a concretar su venganza contra su tío, a pesar de ello, nunca logró sentirse satisfecha del todo, quería hacerle sentir dolor y miseria por todo lo que le había hecho a su padre; de todas maneras debía comprender que era la manera de resolver las cosas en una sociedad civilizada. Su personalidad le permitía lidiar de buena manera con el holding, con mano firme pero gentil. Habían pasado apenas 6 meses y la tormenta se comnenzaba a aplacar en su vida, de vez en cuando se sumía en la tristeza por su padre y hermana, todo lo que estaba viviendo no sería presenciado por ellos. A mitad de la noche miraba a Naruto dormir, su rostro era calmo, sus manos de huesos grusos y dedos sin mucha carne en ellos, muñeca delgada y uñas cortas perfectamente cortadas, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, besó sus dedos con ternura llegando a ser casi una adoración; luego de eso no demoró volver a dormir bien abrazada a Naruto.

Naruto no podía evitar cuestionarse sus sentimientos y la diferencia de edad, que implicaba muchos factores, conocimiento, experiencia, ideales, en fin. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero eran muchas cosas a las que se debería enfrentar, probablemente podrían casarse luego de que ella terminara la universidad. Tampoco estaba seguro de que la relación sería eterna, nada le aseguraba eso, en ninguna relación está asegurado el éxito. Su madre se ilusionaría con ella, probablemente más de lo que él lo estaba con ella; se la iba a presentar a sus padres de cualquier manera, en la fecha de su cumpleaños número 30, que sería una reunión muy simple en su departamento, el cual Hinata conocía muy bien, pasaron muchas noches de películas en el sofá, sumergido en esos recuerdos se cuestionaba cómo no se le ocurrió realizar algún movimiento, abrazarla o tomar su mano aprovechando alguna situación que se prestara para ello. Sus amigos conocerían a Hinata, a quien probablemente vieron de reojo en la universidad, le ponía tenso que reprobaran la relación, odiaba tener que seguir reglas sociales que funcionaban a nivel general, pero este caso era más que particular. Con los ojos entreabiertos miró la figura de la chica entre sus brazos, no era menuda, de estructura corporal normal, cabello largo y muy oscuro, era suave al tacto, su piel era blanca y tersa; poco le importaba si ella era físicamente atractiva, salvo por sus celos que debía mantener a raya, lo que ella era por dentro era lo que de verdad le hacía feliz, su modo de sonreir, cuando reía estruendosamente, sus gestos angustiados o como se conmovía al ver un cachorro, en algún momento adoptaría uno para ella solo para verla sonreir y hacerla sentir feliz.

En mucho tiempo las cosas finalmente estaban aclaradas, nada los podía tranquilizar más que el saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Esa noche sería inolvidable para los dos, no necesiaban besos apasionados para demostrar su amor profundo, con una simple mirada o gesto todo quedaba dicho; las horas pasaban y la oscuridad les daba esa agradable intimidad que les permitía hacer cosas que a la luz del día no se les pasaría por la cabeza. Lo que los angustiaba a los dos era su capacidad de enfrentar a sus respectivos círculos sociales, los cuales sabían que no aprobarían su relación tan facilmente.


	9. Chapter 9

El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue bastante extraño, no querían hablar, como si fuera un sentimiento incómodo entre los dos. Para comenzar Hinata le despertó con una café que era tal cual como a él le gustaba, era una mañana lluviosa y el separarse era bastante difícil; lo bebió compartiendo con ella, tenía el cabello desordenado, la ropa un poco mal puesta, pero era adorable la imagen de Hinata tan entregada hacia él. Hinata le miraba como recién despertaba, no era el hombre lleno de compostura y confianza que hace unos meses había conocido, un ser cercano al cielo y obviamente inalcanzable; ahora veía a un hombre lleno de simpleza y humanidad.

\- Hice el desayuno - su comentario le molestó, no quería que Hinata hiciera todo el trabajo, creía mucho en la cooperación - se que estás molesto, pero te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quise despertarte - suspiró pesadamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Eres muy dulce, pero quiero que lo hagamos juntos, lo que menos quiero es abusar de tu buena voluntad - Hinata le sonrió y besó su palma.

\- Es una mañana tan tranquila - su acto de profundo amor logró hacerlo sonrojar - no había visto esa expresión antes - le dio un suave beso en la boca y se levantó.

\- No era el comentario que esperaba - respondió Naruto caminando detrás de ella, tenía el cabello mal recogido en una coleta, se veía natural.

\- No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo, pero me pareció tierno y sumamanete distinto a lo que veo usualmente en ti - el rubio la tomó por el abdomen y la abrazó por la espalda sorprendiendola.

\- ¿Eso qué es? ¿Qué ves en mí? - preguntó enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de la joven hancinedola sonrojar y nublando un poco su pensamiento.

\- S-Seguridad, protección, un ser inmune e invencible - jadeando un poco por el contacto tan sorpresivo le abrazba el cuello.

\- Intuía una respuesta así, pero me gusta escucharlo de ti - Hinata se voletó mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, tan cercana a él que le costaba apartarse de ella.

De manera un poco intrusiva Naruto le levantó el mentón y la besó de manera mucho más apasionada, sentía que había mucha tibieza en esa relación, parecía más de buenos amigos que otra cosa. Hinata despertaba en él un deseo de protección, pero le costaba verse de manera más íntima con ella, debía avergonzarle que él la viera desnuda, en cambio, él no tenía pudor alguno, se sentía seguro de que no haría el ridículo frente a ella, de todas formas, con apenas 20 años debía darle verguenza, mucha más que la que él tenía a su edad. Hinata le respondía con fogosidad mordiendo su labio inferior, no le bastaba el contacto, lo profundizaba cada vez más, se sentía embriagada por la esencia de ese hombre. Naruto no la soltaba, es más, la abrazaba con fuerza, parecía que era una pasión contenida de mucho tiempo. Al separarse respiraban en la boca del otro con los ojos entrecerrados, ella le tomó de las mejillas y le miraba con un par de lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

\- Eres bastante exigente - le dijo el rubio con una pequeña risa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

\- Eso es tu culpa - le respondió apartandose un poco - es como si no pudiera parar - con las manos en su pecho le trataba de demostrar lo profundo de sus sentimientos - debe ser un sentimiento propio de mi edad, no es que te diga viejo, es más, adoro que seas más maduro que yo - le abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Sé que son 10 años, pero no eres la tipica chica que entra a la universidad, has pasado por mucho comparado con el resto. Usualmente me objetivizan mis alumnas, llega a ser incómodo, darse la vuelta y sentir que se rien o hablan de lo que sea respecto a mí - Hinata le miró con un poco de compasión, pero si lo miraba bien era un hombre atractivo y de buen corazón.

\- Cuando tenía 17 años tuve mi primera pareja, la única antes de ti; fue un poco tormentoso, estaba muy enamorada de él, parecía perfecto, una noche de fiesta quiso pasar un buen momento conmigo, yo me opuse por pudor y trató de forzarme - suspiró largamente - aún recuerdo sus horribles manos sobre mí, es por eso que no confío mucho en los hombres, sé que es una generalización, pero creo que lo entiendes - Naruto le besó suavemente en los labios y luego la miró con los ojos entrecerrados generando una atmosfera íntima.

\- No permitiré que nadie jamás te haga daño - Hinata se sintió un poco inferior ante ese comentario, pero vio las buenas intenciones del rubio.

\- Eres tan dulce conmigo - le decía mientras caminaba hacia la mesa - por favor, sírvete - al sentarse frente a frente fue un momento mucho más igualitario de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. En pleno desayuno el teléfono de Naruto sonó y al contestar se escuchaba a una mujer gritando.

\- M-Mamá - susurró con pesar

\- ¿¡Dónde rayos estás!? - gritaba la aparente madre del rubio - ¿olvidaste nuestra reunión? - le gritaba enfurecida.

\- E-En casa de Hinata - respondió casi en un susurro, se le veía como un joven siendo reprendido por su madre a pesar de tener 30 años.

\- Oh, Hinata. Pues quiero que esté presente en tu fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo sábado - parecía una orden más que otra cosa, era totalmente distinta cuando se trataba de la posible madre de sus nietos.

\- Madre, la vas a asustar - puso su dedo índice en sus labios tratando de acallar la risa de su pareja - eres demasiado intimidante - le sonreía con ternura mientras Hinata negaba con la cabeza.

Al colgar Naruto suspiró con pesadez, su madre era todo un personaje que le daba una gran cantidad de presión. Hinata tomó su mano a modo de darle un poco de confort, le parecía dulce, como si la quisiera a su manera. Si su madre la aprobaba podría quizas ser una nuera cercana y relacionarse de manera distinta al típico estereotipo; muy en el fondo deseaba que ella fuera una especie de figura materna en su vida.

\- Me parece una mujer encantadora - comentó Hinata con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

\- Es un tanto difícil, pero es muy cariñosa - Naruto le devolvió el gesto mientras bebía un poco de té.

Durante la semana Hinata le pidió a Ino un momento a solas para conversar de algo importante para no tener que guardarle un secreto a su nueva mejor amiga, debía confiar en ella, y que ella no la juzgaría por su nuevo romance; no era como si ella no juzgaría a una chica que estuviera en la misma situación, pero era un caso crítico, su relación nació de una tragedia y le era muy difícil dejar ir al hombre que tuvo la fuerza de hacerla crecer y sentir viva.

\- ¿Qué tienes Hinata? Te ves muy pálida - le comentó Ino un poco preocupada por la expresión facial de su amiga.

\- Tengo que decirte algo, es serio, te suplico seas comprensiva conmigo - le dijo a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Lo prometo, no seré cruel y trataré de entender lo que sea que me cuentes; a fin de cuentas para eso son las amigas - respondió con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir mucha más confianza.

\- Naruto-sensei y yo estamos saliendo - confesó con un gran sonrojo - no es algo importante, pero espero no salga de aquí, me asusta que los profesores le miren en menos por estar con alguien como yo - Ino tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

\- S-Sabía que había química entre ustedes, pero, ¿esto? No lo puedo creer - suspiró con pesadez tratando de calmarse - te apoyo, él es guapo y parece quererte de verdad, te deseo lo mejor en esto - Hinata la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias Ino, me siento mucho más tranquila - el abrazo era íntimo y de verdadera confianza. Hinata sabía que Ino no era muy partidaria de su relación con el rubio, por lo que creía que eso podría traer consecuencias negativas para su amistad. Ino, por su parte, estaba sorprendida y un poco escéptica respecto a la relación de su amiga, pero si era lo que la hacía feliz y no era una mala relación, debía ser buena amiga y apoyarla.

Durante la tarde Hinata e Ino fueron a un centro comercial solo para charlar y buscar un regalo para el rubio, Hinata tenía algo en mente que no sería difícil de encontrar, pero eso lo resolvería al final y de manera rápida; en ese momento lo que le importaba era pasar tiempo con su amiga y demsotrarle que le importaba para mantener en buen estado la relación de amistad entre ellas.

\- De verdad me encanta este café - comentaba Ino al tomar un café helado, era un día caluroso.

\- A mí me gusta más el té helado - respondía con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Por qué elegiste a Naruto-sensei? - preguntó la rubia luego de dar un largo trago.

\- Fue porque... - suspiró con pesadez cerrando los ojos - mi tío me acosaba, más que por mí, por lo que poseo, cree que parte de lo que tengo le corresponde por ser el hermano de mi padre. Un día estaba en la universidad, ibamos a estudiar y cuando iba en camino me tomó, luego comenzó a insultarme e intentó estrangularme - Ino parecía horrorizada por la historia de su amiga.

\- Qué horror, ese no es un ser humano, es un abusador - Hinata asintió, esa historia le parecía tan antigua que por ratos se olvidaba de ese terrible hecho.

\- En ese momento fue Naruto-sensei quien lo sacó de encima, hizo mi defensa y ahora está preso por malversación de fondos - decía recordando lo heroico que era el rubio, parecía un verdadero héroe a sus ojos.

\- Okay, entiendo esa parte pero, ¿cómo terminó siendo tu pareja? - Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse y sonreía como una verdadera adolescente enamorada.

\- En ese tiempo sufría de ataques de ansiedad, él me ayudó con eso. Luego comenzamos a vernos solo porque sí, cada vez más seguido, le siguieron largas llamadas a horas de la madrugada, no me di cuenta cuando estaba enamorada de él perdidamente - Hinata se confesaba a corazón abierto y de verdad que sentía verguenza cuando hablaba de ese tipo de sentimientos.

\- Vaya, ese tipo de verdad estaba loco. ¿Sabes? Pnesaba que su relación no tenía mucho fundamento, por eso era que no me agradaba mucho, pero si te da apoyo y cariño de manera sincera es el indicado - respondía a modo de tranquilizarla, le parecía mucho más claro que ellas iban a ser buenas amigas y que iban a construir un amistad duradera.

\- Eres una gran amiga, en la escuela tuve una buena amiga, pero somo tan distintas que terminamos por distanciarnos; creo que es mejor así, cada quien en su mundo, si es feliz así yo también lo soy - Ino era mucho más segura de sí que la gente que usualmente conocía y eso le agradaba bastante.

Le contó que tenían muchas cosas en común y que él jamás trató de hacer algo indecente con ella, era respetuoso hasta el punto de que sólo parecía un hermano mayor que cuidaba, muy a su manera, a su hermana pequeña. También que salían a menudo, pero de manera muy secreta, como si tuvieran miedo de que los descubrieran, Hinata era protectora de la reputación del rubio, a todo nivel, como hombre y académico, usualmente se sentaban a conversar temas de su investigación, le parecía tan interesante que no se hartaba de escucharlo. Lo que era extraño para Ino era que no había mucha pasión entre los dos, como si no pudieran tocarse más allá de lo cariñoso, no había fogosidad.

Naruto por su parte en su almuerzo con Sakura recibió un mensaje de Hinata deseandole un buen día dejando claras marcas de que ahí había mucho más que una simple amistad. Sakura al descubrir esto comenzó a sentirse inquieta, Naruto estaba un poco más cerrado de lo usual, perdido en su cabeza, sonriendo de la nada luciendo bastante tonto.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Estás actuando muy raro, me da escalofríos - decía a modo de broma la joven científica haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

\- B-Bueno - jamás tartamudeaba, pero desde que Hinata y él estaban juntos no cabía de felicidad - hace poco y-yo... C-Comencé a-a s-salir con Hinata - el resto lo dijo a modo de suspiro como si sacara un enorme peso de encima.

\- Vaya sorpresa - decía muy calamada su amiga.

\- No te ves muy sorprendida - le respondió molesto antes de comer un poco de ramen.

\- Era sarcasmo, era obvio que ustedes dos iban a estar juntos, si no fuera así sería por algo más, pero no porque no quisieran estar juntos - sus conclusiones son perfectas como siempres, Naruto detestaba lo certera que era su amiga.

\- Como siempre, tientes la razón - Sakura asentía con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

\- Me alegro por ti, mereces ser feliz con la mujer que amas - le tomó la mano bastante feliz.

\- Gracias, la verdad estoy feliz de estar con ella, la quiero mucho - susupiraba mientras le mostraba una foto en su celular con ellos juntos haciendo muecas.

\- Se ven bien juntos - comentó antes de tomar un poco de su té helado - ¿ya han tenido intimidad? - la pregunta hizo escupir al rubio - por tu reacción veo que no - decía riendo con fuerza.

\- N-No he pensado en eso, mucho menos creo que Hinata piense en eso - decía tratando de calmarse con ejercicios de respiración - esa pregunta fue bastante privada, Sakura-chan - su queja era más que nada por no haberlo pensado, pero con otra forma.

\- Eso es porque somos amigos desde que eramos niños, no guardamos secretos - era cierto, eso era frustrante, a momentos deseaba tener secretos para sí - pero no nos salgamos del tema, el sexo es parte de la relación, además ella tiene como 20 años, está en una edad perfecta, no tiene eso hormonal de la pubertad, pero sí muchos impulsos que debe estar reprimiendo - de solo pensarlo Naruto enrojecía como un tomate.

\- Eso ocurrirá en el momento indicado - vaya como intentaba pasar del tema.

\- No pasará si no te mueves, por lo que veo es muy tímida como para que ella vaya a por tí - Naruto asintió, Hinata sólo se movía en una zona de confort muy bien delimitada, salir de esa zona la asustaba.

Naruto se fue a su casa pensando en la investigación que debía presentar, a momento se veía invadidos por ímagenes de Hinata con él, eso lograba sacarlo de quicio, ella era demasiado niña como para eso; en realidad no, era una mujer joven de 20 años, probablemente no era virgen, él tampoco lo era. La investigación terminó por pasar a segundo plano, cambió por un plan para hablar con ella de manera sutil a modo de saber qué era lo que ella quería de verdad, no quería invadir su privacidad, no preguntaría nada que la incomodara demasiado, de alguna manera tenía que conocerla en ese ámbito; usaría la fiesta de cumpleaños para poder conversar y estar con ella a solas, no había pasado mucho de que se habían visto y ya la extrañaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Finalmente llegó la fecha de la celebración del cumpleaños número 31 del rubio. Llegó temprano a la casa de sus padres para explicarles bien la modalidad de su relación con Hinata, esperando que no se espantaran por la diferencia de edad. Su familia era de clase media alta, pero no de alta etiqueta como lo era la familia Hyuga. Al entrar a su casa fue recibido por su madre con un gran abrazo, era una mujer demostrativa y apasionada; tras ella venía su padre, a quien se parecía en extremo. Luego del protocolo de llegada se sentó con la intención de aclarar bien las cosas; últimamente sentía que le debía a todos una explicación.

\- Hijo, tengo una enorme pastel de cumpleaños con diseño - Minato, su padre miraba como su madre describía el pastel con una sonrisa algo incómoda, pues sabía que su hijo estaba demasiado serio, debía decir algo.

\- Madre, necesito hablarte de algo - Kushina se detuvo en seco - es sobre mi pareja - suspiró al decir eso, sabía que se emocionarían con la idea de lo que conllevaba eso, matrimonio y luego hijos.

\- Oh sí, hoy conoceremos a tu misteriosa novia, Hinata-chan parece adorable - a Kushina le brillaban los ojos de sólo pensar en tener nietos al fin.

\- Deja que hable Naruto, parece serio lo que nos quiere decir - Minato sabía que si su hijo lo miraba de cierta manera era una petición de intervención, ambos habían aprendido a lidiar con la efusividad de Kushina.

\- Gracias papá - se acomodó un poco en su lugar - su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, dueña mayoritaria del holding con su apellido. La conocí el semestre pasado en mi clase de Derecho Romano - sus padres abrieron la boca con una clara expresión de espanto - sé que ella es menor que yo, por 10 años. No me habría fijado en ella de no ser por las circunstancias; su padre y su hermana murieron en un accidente de coche, su madre murió cuando era una niña y su tío solo deseaba las riquezas que ella posee. Ese tío la agredió físicamente, la estranguló, fue por ello que quise protegerla, al pasar el tiempo dejó de ser sólo eso y nos convertimos en íntimos amigos. Fue hasta hace poco tiempo que entendí lo que sentía por ella, de verdad estoy interesado en ella - no quería expresar mucho la cantidad de sentimientos que sentía por esa joven.

\- Vaya, pobre niña - a Kushina le nacía un enorme sentimiento maternal, le parecía una chica desvalida y sumamente triste.

\- Es mucho más madura de lo que parece, por eso no es difícil que hablemos un mismo idioma - de sólo pensar en las noches que pasaba conversando con ella se convencía de que lo que decía era cierto.

\- Naruto - interrumpió su padre con lentitud - ella no deja de ser una niña que está empezando a vivir - le analizaba desde el punto de vista de psicólogo profesional, quien era bastante aclamado - debe estar con la gente que pasa por lo que ella - su hijo le miró molesto.

\- No existe nadie que haya pasado por las cosas, soy lo único que tiene - le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en la idea de que él se separara de ella por algo que a su modo de ver era insignificante.

\- No es tu responsabilidad cuidar de ella, busca a una mujer que no sea tan complicada - jamás pensó que su padre sería tan cruel con sus palabras.

\- Minato, debemos confiar en nuestro hijo. Si él eligió a esa chica debemos respetarlo - usualmente era Kushina la que era expresiva y de poca cabeza fría, pero de sólo pensar en esa jovencita sola le partía el corazón.

\- Papá, confía en mí, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo - su padre asintió, de todas maneras no estaría convencido hasta ver a esa chica y saber si era o no la indicada para su único hijo.

Al caer la noche Naruto tenía su departamento listo, con su madre corriendo de aquí para allá ordenandole a su marido dónde poner cada cosa. Al pasar las horas los amigos llegaban, en realidad eran sólo sus padres, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Sabaku No Gaara (quien vivía en los Emiratos Árabes y estaba de coincidencia en Japón) e Iruka, un profesor que se convirtió en una gran compañía para él. A la hora acordada estaba Hinata frente a su puerta, estaba nerviosa, apenas respiraba; se miraba, usaba unos jeans azules, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra combinado con unos zapatos negro; llamó a la puerta para ver a un hombre joven, rubio, fiel reflejo de su adorado Uzumaki.

\- ¿Naruto? - le preguntó con timidez intentando no mirar al suelo.

\- ¿Hinata? - tras ese hombre veía esos hermosos ojos azules característicos de la persona que amaba - has llegado, bienvenida - le decía mientras llevaba unos platos a la mesa.

\- Tú eres la pareja de mi hijo - al parecer el hombre frente a ella era su padre; avergonzada por verse tan tímida e infantil le sonrió.

\- Usted debe ser el padre de Naruto - tomó las manos del hombre con gentileza, acto que él no esperaba - es un placer conocerle en persona - le sonreía como hacía en confianza con su pareja.

\- Igualmente - con ver sus gestos notó la diferencia con el resto de las chicas de su edad - eres tal cómo mi hijo dijo - ella sonrojada soltaba una risa nerviosa - pasa - la guió hacia la sala de estar, todos estaban presentes.

\- Es ella - dijo Kushina corriendo hacia ella - hola, soy la madre de Naruto, pero sólo dime Kushina - estrechaba la mano de la Hyuga con fuerza - estoy tan feliz de conocerte - jamás pensó que la madre de Naruto sería de esa manera, tan cálida y cariñosa, hacía muchos años no sentía ese calor en su corazón, ese amor maternal.

\- Mamá, deja que respire, no ha podido decir nada - decía a lo lejos Naruto con una botella de vino blanco para brindar por sus 31 años - bienvenida - Hinata lo veía tan adulto que se sonrojó y terminó mirando al piso.

\- Feliz cumpleaños - le extendió un pequeño paquete, el rubio impaciente lo abrió, era una bufanda roja - me pareció lo más adecuado - el rubio, un poco asombrado de la calidez que ella emanaba la abrazó y posó un beso en su frente.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable - el resto de los presentes apaludieron suavemente.

\- Finalmente Naruto tiene novia - decía la chica de cabellos rosados - no se involucra con nadie salvo con nosotros y su amada investigación - Hinata asombrada saca de su bolsillo un amuleto y se lo entrega.

\- Es para que sea un éxito, llevalo siempre contigo - Naruto se lo aceptó agradado, le sonreía con ternura. A pesar de ello se sentía nervioso de incluir a Hinata en su vida social.

A lo largo de la noche todos conocieron a Hinata pero no preguntaban mucho de cómo se conocieron, Naruto les había dicho a todos que no lo hicieran porque le era muy doloroso. Kushina miraba a Hinata desde la distancia, no era una niña como las demás, tenía su rostro más demacrado de lo normal, de vez en cuando parecía que ella se cansaba de sonreir y al relajar su semblante se veía una expresión triste; se le acercó cuando la chica fue a tomar aire al balcón del departamento con la excusa de fumar un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Fumas? - le dijo ofreciendole la cajetilla intentando iniciar una conversación.

\- No, gracias - mietras se recargaba en la baranda mirando hacia afuera suspiró con tranquilidad - es de verdad agradable, es como un hogar - su sonrisa era suave, pero sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar, siempre soñó con una familia así, pero también se sentía culpable de sentirse así, como si lo que le dio su padre con tanto esfuerzo no hubiese sido suficiente.

\- Supongo que lo podrías llamar así. Naruto es mi único hijo y por eso deseamos lo mejor para él, así como tú lo haces con pequeños gestos, me alivia saber que de verdad lo quieres - la Hyuga le miró un poco sorprendida, no pensó que ella vería de esa manera a su hijo.

\- Él ha sido importante en mi vida desde que le conocí. Fue un poco extraño, cuando lo vi la primera vez me parecía un estereotipo propio de la vida universitaria - confesaba dandose la vuelta para mirar la ciudad - pero al conocerlo, vi en él una belleza que no me esperaba - unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos - me hace tan feliz que él esté en mi vida - Kushina se arrimó suavemente sintiendo en ella una profunda soledad.

\- Eres una niña de espiritu tan puro - acarició su cabello con suavidad - pero ya no estás sola, eres parte del clan Uzumaki - Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer sollozando.

\- Se siente bien ser parte de algo tan hermoso - era como volver a sentirse protegida por algo más grande que ella, lo malo finalmente estaba quedando en el pasado.

\- ¿Hinata? - le llamó el rubio con ternura al verla sollozar de nuevo - ¿estás bien? - le tomó la mano para luego acogerla entre sus brazos - ya Hinata, todo está bien - ella al sentirse como desvalida se separó de él.

\- No es eso, tu madre me ha dicho que soy como parte de tu familia, sólo estaba conmovida - su rostro era molesto aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, Kushina no pudo evitar reír.

\- Será muy dulce pero tiene su carácter - Naruto se sentía como un tonto, su insitinto protector le ganaba muchas veces y trataba de proteger a Hinata de cualquier situación desagradable.

\- Pues a mí me parece una buena niña, que está muy enamorada de tí. Espero que no lo arruines - le decía en tono de broma y un poco de seriedad, era la primera vez que su madre se encariñaba con una de sus novias, era extraño, usualmente las tomaba como mujeres superficiales.

\- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo voy en serio, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no me importa la edad? - Kushina asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Si es lo que crees correcto te apoyaré - ambos sonrieron mientras miraban a la Hyuga conversar animadamente con sus amigos.

Naruto parecía un ser fuerte y bastante serio, pero en su época de universitario era muy diferente; estuvo comprometido con una joven de escasos recursos, fue un amor apasionado y bastante corto, él quería tomarla como su esposa pero era vilmente engañado. A pesar de que ella le hizo un montón de desaires él seguía empecinado con ella y decidido a casarse, eso duró hasta que ella le ordenó que no la volviera a buscar, que no lo amaba y que jamás lo hizo. Luego de esa relación decidió no dejarse envolver por ninguna mujer.

Esa noche se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Hinata con sutileza le abrió, era un joven hermosa, de la edad de Naruto, rubia y ojos azules. Se sintió un poco amedrentada por la energía que desprendía; la apartó con su brazo entrando como si fuera la propietaria. Todos estaban paralizados por la presencia de esa mujer.

\- Feliz cumpleaños querido - le ofreció un paquete pequeño de joyería.

\- Se más respetuosa con mis invitados - tomó a Hinata de la mano, quien se encontraba profundamente ofendida por el trato de esa mujer.

\- Oh, pensé que era tu criada - el rubio tomó a la chica por la cintura.

\- Pues ella y yo estamos saliendo - la mujer sorprendida y luego con expresión divertida se sirvió una copa de espumante.

\- Me sorprende que me cambies por eso - Sakura totalmente molesta comenzó a apretar los puños.

\- Ella es mejor persona que tú, de verdad lo quiere - Naruto asintió.

\- Por favor Shion, vete y no vuelvas. Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace mucho tiempo - Hinata no tenía nada para decir, sólo reaccionó a tomar la mano del hombre que tanto amaba.

\- Vine a recuperarte, fue un error dejarte ir, aún te amo - sus palabras calaron hondo en la pareja, Naruto estaba sonrojado, se estaban reviviendo las pasiones del pasado.

\- R-Respete la felicidad de Naruto - suplicó en un hilo de voz la chica, estaba aterrada de tener competencia, ahora se percibía como una chica muy lejana de él.

\- Por eso mismo he vuelto - el rubio enfurecido se separó de ella para finalmente sacarse esa espina de su corazón.

\- Pues yo no te quiero de vuelta, quiero que te marches y jamás vuelvas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy feliz junto a alguien más; quería casarme contigo y tener una familia, pero eso ha cambiado, así como tú y yo, ya no somos los mismos - tomó a la increpada de la mano y la sacó de su departamento cerrando la puerta de su cara.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Hinata se le acercó con rapidez, estaba jadeando y con el rostro enrojecido, al verla no resistió el deseo de abrazarla, necesitaba sentirla cerca de él.

Al acabar la noche, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron ordenando, no decían ni una sola palabra, Naruto estaba demasiado pensativo y Hinata demasiado asustada de perderlo como para articular palabra.

\- Es hora de que me vaya - dijo tomando su chaqueta.

\- Lamento que hayas visto esa escena, no pensé que vendría, jamás le di mi nueva dirección - Hinata suspiró un poco más aliviada, era algo antiguo.

\- Está bien, a veces creo que eres sólo para mí y olvido que tienes un pasado - la chica le besó suavemente los labios, muchas veces pensaba en monopolizarlo, pero eso era radicalmente imposible.


	11. Chapter 11

Esa mañana él se levantó con la disposición de tragarse su orgullo con el fin de obtener su empleo, sabía que sería difícil, Hiashi era un hombre fácil, pero después de su muerte su hija era la"reina" del holding y se sabía que gobernaba de manera dura e inflexible en ciertos términos. Se vistió con su mejor ropa y se dirigió al edificio en el horario que sabía estaba la joven; se presentó frente a ella, que revisaba unas estadísticas con un hombre rubio al lado.

\- Buenos días, Hyuga-san - al llamarla la vio palidecer, con una expresión casi aterrada.

\- Buenos días - estaba más que sorprendida, era una versión joven de su padre - toma asiento, ¿quieres un té o café? - se estaba forzando para no romper en llanto.

\- Un café estaría bien - la joven asintió y encargó tres tazas de café.

\- ¿Quién eres?, más importante, ¿qué haces aquí? - el joven de largos cabellos castaños no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por sus orígenes.

\- Hyuga Neji - al principio ella pensó que era su hermano - soy hijo de Hizashi, estoy aquí para pedirle que me contrate como contador - en seguida ella entendió que era interés y probablemente le querría robar, no iba a ser tan ingenua como lo fue su padre en su tiempo.

\- No, no estoy interesada en nadie que se relacione con tu padre, me tendrás que disculpar pero ese hombre me agredió y robó de la fortuna que es de mi familia - se levantó dispuesta a llamar a seguridad, pero él la detuvo.

\- Él jamás fue mi padre, fui concebido por una madre soltera, hoy en día padece de un tumor en la cabeza y necesito encontrar un empleo para poder financiar su tratamiento. No le pediría esto si no fuera por extrema necesidad, odio a ese hombre tanto como usted, pero le suplico tenga compasión por mi querida madre, mi único deseo es salvarla - por un momento recordó las tardes de hospital con su padre, a Hanabi jugando a su alrededor, las cuentas elevadas y por un segundo se le escapó una lágrima al ver a ese joven enseñándole su lado más humano.

\- Está bien - el rostro de su primo se relajó y se humedecieron un poco sus ojos.

\- Hinata, es obvio que este hombre te está engañando - dijo Naruto furioso apartando sus manos - vete de aquí y no vuelvas a molestar - Hinata le hizo un gesto que lo hizo callar, estaba bastante molesta con su reacción tan precipitada eliminando de manera parcial su autoridad como directora.

\- Te dejaré trabajar aquí, por un mes estarás a prueba, también quiero conocer a tu madre. Bienvenido a la familia - Neji se tomó la libertad de estrecharla con fuerza dejando al rubio totalmente sorprendido y descontento.

\- Muchísimas gracias - dijo y se hincó para reverenciarle - le prometo que no la decepcionaré - Hinata tocó su hombro gentilmente y le hizo levantarse.

\- No es necesario que me trates tan formalmente - el joven frente a ella le sonrió con algo más de confianza mientras le obedecía.

\- Gracias - estrechó la mano de la que ahora era su jefa con gentileza - espero con ansias comenzar este proyecto - Hinata asintió y le permitió retirarse. Al verse solo marcó el teléfono de su madre - mamá, estoy contratado - decía con gran alegría y luego se subió al elevador para desaparecer del edificio.

\- Naruto - le llamó Hinata con una voz cargada de seriedad.

\- No puedes contratarlo, él es igual a su padre, te va a traicionar - reclamaba de manera excesiva a lo que ella le calló nuevamente con un gesto.

\- Sé que quieres protegerme, pero no dejaré que intervengas públicamente en mis decisiones como directora - se le veía severa, pero Naruto no se dejó amedrentar, aún era una niña.

\- No conoces lo cruel que es el mundo y confías en cualquiera que te cuente una historia bonita - era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz, por lo que ella bajó un poco su cabeza, hasta recordar que ella era la que estaba en control de la situación.

\- No hables de lo que no sabes, conozco el mundo más de lo que debería, he pasado por cosas que nadie a mi edad debería pasar. No pienses que por ser mayor que yo puedes actuar como mi padre, tú eres mi novio, y por tanto mi igual - el rubio estaba a punto de dejarlo hasta que ella suspiró dejando caer una lágrima - es igual a mi padre, tenemos los mismos ojos, sé lo que es la angustia de perder a un padre - al saber que eso era lo que la conomovía deseó no haber actuado de manera tan irrflexiva.

\- Ven - le abrió los brazos para cobijarla, por momentos olvidaba que ella no tenía nada en el mundo, estaba sola, la vida le había arrebatado lo poco que tenía - debe ser duro para ti - ella asintió y se hundió en su pecho.

\- Confía en mí, sé que puedo hacer esto - él asintió con firmeza, a veces era muy sobreprotector con ella.

Pasaron los días y Hinata recibió la llamada de su primo, su madre la invitaba a tomar el té a su casa. Cuando llegó, vio que era un hogar humilde, pero su primo tenía un título universitario de una prestigiosa universidad, debían tener una deuda. La mujer la invitó a entrar, se veía funcional, pero de vez en cuando parecía decaer.

\- Buenas tardes - saludó cortesmente la chica quitándose su abrigo.

\- Me alegro mucho de que haya venido Hinata-sama - dijo su primo sonriente ofreciendole un asiento.

\- ¿Usted es la prima de mi hijo? - preguntó la mujer colocandose sus lentes - es de verdad bella, se parece mucho a Hana - Hinata no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese cumplido, parecerse a su madre significaba mucho para ella.

\- Sí, eso quiere decir que usted es mi tía - estrechando su mano comenzaba a sentir que volvía a tener una familia, por pequeña que fuera.

\- Eso creo, la verdad no pensé relacionarme con la hija de Hiashi - Hinata se sentía tan feliz de recordar la vida de su padre cuando era joven y fuerte.

\- Pues yo no sabía que Hizashi tenía una familia - la mujer y Neji parecieron molestarse con ese comentario.

\- Es una larga historia. Cuando era joven conocí a los dos hermanos, son dos caras de la misma moneda; tu padre fue el mayor y como sabrás, el mejor de los dos. Neji es hijo de Hizashi, pero no fue a propósito, se hizo pasar por Hiashi, por lo que creo que tiene las características de él, es severo, pero muy gentil. Cuando quedé embarazada Hiashi se hizo responsable luego de que se enterara hace unos 10 años - Hinata no sabía qué decir, era algo más que su primo - nunca dijo nada por órden de Hizashi, quien creía que estaba mejor si no me veía en su vida - por un momento ella imaginó la vida de su primo, no muy holgada y sin su padre.

\- Pero jamás me faltó nada - dijo Neji tratando de confortar a su madre.

\- No es justo, son personas inocentes que tuvieron que pagar por los pecados de Hizashi - suspiró pesadamente, a pesar de estar en prisión sus acciones no dejaba de tener repercusiones en la vida de los demás.

\- Hiashi siempre fue el que cargó con Hizashi, jamás fue capaz de amar o ser amado de la manera correcta, por eso nunca superó el matrimonio de Hana y tu padre. Creo que debes saber esto, para saber al enemigo con el que cargarás hasta que él muera; cuando naciste no había hombre más triste, le robarías la atención a Hiashi y por tanto, disminuirías los gastos de ese bastardo - relataba la mujer - era un hombre egoísta y celoso, siempre estuvo enamorado de Hana y tú eres el vivo retrato de la mujer que lo rechazó - Hinata tomó aire exageradamente, no era de sorprender, pero sí terminaba sorprendida.

\- Por eso jamás sentí cariño de su parte, ni siquiera indiferencia, sino repudio - concluyó un poco triste - es deprimente que la gente te odie sólo por existir - Neji puso su mano sobre la de la joven.

\- Creo que compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Una vez lo vi y al verme él huyó, tenía 7 años, nunca olvidaré esa sensación de desamparo - Hinata lo miró sonriendo un poco forzado.

\- ¿Te importaría si te llamo niisan en privado? - el castaño enrojeció sorpresivamente ante la petición un tanto infantil.

\- En absoluto - esa mujer era ciertamente especial y de un corazón grande; confiaba en él y no sería capaz de traicionar dicha confianza, protegería sus intereses y su persona.

En esa tarde se pusieron al día de muchas cosas, de cómo Hizashi se había encargado de destruir a la familia por su pensamiento egoísta, de hecho Hinata odiaba el estúpido argumento que tenía su padre sobre que su hermano había nacido bajo condiciones especiales y que por ello estaba enfermo, cuando veía a su madre enferma del estómago cuando era una niña y sumamente estresada porque Hizashi había visitado su casa, la cual no era precisamente grande, era de clase media emergente. Hinata podía sentir ese olor que él emitía, similar a la pobreza, mediocridad y manipulación; ese olor se quedaba en su nariz, o al menos eso sentía. Luego de las visitas de Hizashi y el dinero que le daba su hermano, Hinata veía a su madre caer enferma, en esos casos ella corría y se escondía bajo su cama a llorar en silencio por horas.

 _\- ¿Hinata? - un día Hiashi la descubrió luego de la muerte de su madre, la cargó amorsamente y se sentó con ella en sus brazos en la cama de la niña._

 _\- Papá, es culpa de Hizashi - decía golpeando a su padre en el pecho - mi mamá murió por Hizashi - jamás se había sentido tan asustada del rostro de su padre, quien siempre fue cariñoso y dedicado._

 _\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - preguntó haciendo que ella dejara de llorar por el miedo._

 _\- Cada vez que él viene, mi mamá se enfermaba, mientras tú lo ibas a dejar a su casa, ella se encerraba en el baño a vomitar - su padre sólo ensombrecía su semblante más y más - creeme por favor - suplicaba la niña llorando._

 _\- Tu tío no mató a Hana, fue un disparo, debe ser difícil entender para una niña; pero no culpes a tu tío, él no disparó - decía arruyandola dulcemente._

 _\- Papá, tú eres todo lo que me queda - respondió ocultando su rostro en el pecho - estoy muy asustada - su rostro pasó de severo a enternecido y sólo se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que ella se durmió._

Ni Hinata ni Neji tuvieron una vida fácil; los dos tuvieron vidas duras y en condición de abandono por parte de uno de sus padres. Cuando se vieron la primera vez sintieron una especie de unión de la cual no podían destruir, ya que sentían empatía el uno con el otro. Luego de esa tarde, Hinata y Neji comenzaron a salir a tomar algo o pasaban en la casa de alguno de ellos. La madre de Neji sentía que se podía morir tranquila, ya que su hijo ya no estaría solo, Hinata se volvería en esa figura materna de hermana mayor, que lo regaña y adora.

Naruto por su parte no podía evitar sentir un mal presagio con ese primo que sale de la nada; al estar los dos en su sala de estar viendo una película no pudo evitar volver a sacar el tema, aun si a Hinata le incomodaba.

\- Hinata, necesito sacarme esto de la cabeza, ¿de verdad confías en cualquiera tus valiosas finanzas? - Hinata bufó con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

\- Claro que no, aunque él haga el tema contable siempre he sido yo la quer maneja los dineros, ni un sólo centavo puede salir sin que yo lo sepa. Implementé el sistema luego de que Hizashi trató de sacarnos aún más dinero, él no podía ser más inteligente que yo. - Naruto quedó mucho más tranquilo al ver a una Hinata más madura y dura - sólo quiero darle una oportunidad a la persona que puede ser parte de mi familia - agarró la frazada y se cubrió abrazando al rubio - no creas que hago las cosas sin pensarlas, sólo que lo hago más rápido que el común de la gente - Naruto soltó un leve carcajada, de verdad la diferencia de edad se difuminaba gracias a la inteligencia de Hinata.

Hinata siempre tuvo una angustia en lo que respectaba a tener el control de las situaciones, todo lo que involucrara la périda de control le generaba una gran incomodidad. De niña no tenía el control de la vida de su madre al momento de su muerte y eso le generaba gran ansiedad, por ella que controlaría al resto en su totalidad; la relación de su padre con su tío era terrimblemente angustiante por la pérdida de control, de que no podía cuidar el dinero de la familia ni de la salud de su padre. De a poco iba tomando las riendas de las cosas y eso le parecía bastante satisfactorio, pero con su pareja era distinto, no sentía la necesidad de controlarlo, lo quería tal como era.


End file.
